New Family2
by Phoenix Life
Summary: Minato never sealed the Kyuubi. fearing for his sons life he Sends him grow up with Tsunade of the Sannins. three Years later Cloud fails to kidnap Hinata. to keep the peace they send Yugito in hopes Konoha does not declare war on them. please review
1. first meeting

Minato sighed as he sat in chair of the Hokage office. The man was currently holding a small bundle as he looked over the nearly destroyed village. Minato sighed once more as he remembered he was one the one who supposed to give his life up for it.

"Why did you do it old man? I was going to give up my life. You where supposed to keep an eye on him. Both you and Kushina," thought Minato as he suddenly felt tears rolling down his cheek. A knock on the door brought him back to reality. Placing the bundle into the crib next to his desk, Minato told the person to enter, and saw an ANBU with silver hair walk into his office.

"What is it Kakashi," Minato ask noticing his student did not seem in right.

"Sensei, Kushina-Sama… she didn't make it," Kakashi informed his teacher before making a few hand signs, 'They are saying that she died from complications caused by childbirth, but I had Rin look into it,' Kakashi signaled to Minato.

'What did she find?' Minato signaled back.

'Poison, She told me the only time they could do it was when she was called to another room.'

'I see I have a mission for you. First, how many know about Naruto.'

'Only a few although Danzo has been sniffing around.'

'Good have Rin say that my unnamed son died shortly after birth. Next you are to find Jiraiya, I know he is in the village tell him to come here at once.'

Kakashi nodded his head before putting his mask back on as he left. Minato once again sat back down since he stood up when Kakashi told him his wife had died. Looking back at the crib Minato picked Naruto up and held him close. He saw that the newborn was now awake.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to you. I am sorry for what I am going to do. I hope you can forgive me one day. I just hope my sensei's teammate will do as I ask. I will keep you safe even if I must give up my life," Minato told his son. Minato felt someone enter the room looking up he saw Danzo standing there with a small sign of shocked.

"Minato, you're alive! I thought you where the one who sealed the Kyūbi away," Danzo, stated with his only visible eye now the size of a large bowl of ramen.

"What do you want Danzo," Minato spat at him placing Naruto back in the crib.

"I came to see if your son was alive, I heard your wife had died and I thought you were as well so I was going to adopt him. However I can see I was wrong, now if you will allow it I wish to train your son when the time comes," Danzo asked him as he voiced himself to stay calm.

Minato narrowed his eyes at Danzo, "my son died shortly after his birth."

"Then who is that?" Danzo points at Naruto in the crib.

Minato smiled, "I am not sure but he looks a lot like Senju Tsunade to me. My guess is he was here with his father when he got attack, I found him in the field. _Tsunade better take him now or there will be hell to pay," _Minato thought.

"Why is Tsunade not here to get here son?" Danzo asked hoping to make Minato slip.

"Not sure, as I said I believe he was with his father at the time or he was kidnapped and brought here to make it look like we want him for our own gain. If this is true someone will come forward and try to bribe her to help them," Minato said as he leaned back into his chair. "I am putting my money on the kidnapping considering that I have not heard of her having a son only someone who was watching her closely would know. If they did kidnap him then they would also leave a fake body for her to think they killed him and leave signs that said we did it Later her son would show up on some mission outside the village and news will have reached her ears. By then she would not be able to get him back with out a fight if not a war.

"The only person who I could think would try something like this would be Orochimaru. We both know he hates this village as if we both love Konoha. However, I also can think of one other person but I will keep that to myself. Now is there any thing else Danzo?" Minato asked as he finished explaining his idea of what happened to Danzo.

"I see I will get some ANBU together to take her son back to her." Danzo started hoping he could use this to get Tsunade's son for himself.

"I've already sent my students to find Jiraiya so he can take her son back he is her teammate after all." Minato said with the smile still there. Minato raised a hand to stop Danzo from speaking, "Do you really think that ANBU will be needed to help one of the Densetsu no Sannin?"

"He will be taking a newborn child with him." Danzo pointed out.

"That's true I'll send Kakashi, & Rin with him then, Rin can be a nurse and Kakashi can guard her if some sort of trouble should occur." Minato told him knowing he was covering every approach that Danzo may use.

"Very well then I will take my leave," Danzo bowed before leaving. As he, left Jiraiya walked in watching Danzo leave with an impassive look. The Gama Sennin sat down on the couch in the room looking at his former student. The young Hokage saw he was not going to come over to the desk. Seeing this Minato stood up and walked over to the other couch after picking Naruto back up. Minato sat down facing his father figure and sensei, before he started to make hand signs.

'Do you know where Tsunade is?'

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow before replying 'I have a small idea where she may be. Why do you want to know and whose kid is that?'

'I will answer both but I need to know where she is to hide Naruto who now is her newborn son. Jiraiya Danzo just came here to take Naruto as his own, thinking I was dead along with Kushina. The 3rd may have given in but I had to tell him that my own son was Tsunade's of all people. I need you to take Kakashi and Rin and find her and get her to take him. If not you will fake Kakashi and Rin's death along with Naruto's. Tell them to go into hiding with him. I will not let any harm come to my own son if I can help it.'

Jiraiya sat there looking at Minato for a minute before speaking, "So what is it you need kid?"

Minato looked at him before seeing him wink then started to smile, "I need you to find your old teammate Tsunade. I believe I found her son who may have been kidnapped you are to take Kakashi and Rin with you to help you out. You are to leave as soon you all are ready."

"I heard a rumor Tsunade-hime had a child but I wasn't able to come up with anything since she keeps moving. I will tell your two students at once as soon as we are ready we'll come get the kid," Jiraiya told him as he stood up.

'I am sorry about your lost. In addition, I get to train the kid and teach him how to summon toads for doing this.'

'Only if Tsunade says it's alright and she may not let you near her son.'

Jiraiya saw Minato stop when he said 'her son' and knew he was in pain for letting his son go.

Ten minutes later Minato stood in his office watching his son leave the village with his teacher and two students.

----Three years later-----

"We demand..." a cloud Jonin started but was cut off by a blond hair blue eyed man in a flame cloak.

"I have 2 ANBU reports, 6 from the Hyuga's, & 1 from my own Sensei and Kakashi all stating that they saw a man enter the room and leaving it before being stopped!" Minato stated making the Junín's blood run ice cold. "So before you go demanding what you want from us I want to know what are you going to offer us, because I am damn near ready to declare war on you! Again! Not only did you come here under the guise of peace, but you also planted six spies to watch the other clans. Not counting the last one who I must say she is quite attractive. Therefore, we demand something in return for what you village tried to do. I know your village has two hosts you will give us the younger one. I promise you that the host will not be used as a weapon if he or she wants to become a ninja, I will let them. Next the last spy will be transferred to my village as a Jonin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"If they spotted him why did they not stop him before entering the building," the Jonin asked trying to get away with what his village wants.

"We had a person tip us off. However, I wanted to make sure what the person said was true. Yes, we could have gotten him before he entered the building. But I wanted to see what he was after," Minato told him with a smile.

"Junko. She told you," the Jonin stated in anger.

"You had a good plan but you didn't count on her truly falling in love now did you!" Minato spat at the Cloud Jonin.

"Where is she?" the Jonin demanded.

"Why should I tell you? You are in no shape to make demands about anything. I have 2/3 of my ninja force just sitting around and waiting for something to happen. Do not think that I will not fight back. You may have two of the nine Bijuu, but one is only a child. You have already lost half of your forces in the last war. Do you really want to go to war Raikage," Minato asked as he turned to a tall well-muscled man with dark skin.

"Leave us," the Raikage told his men. After leaving, the Raikage leveled his gaze at Minato, "You know more then you're letting on."

Minato just smiled, "How many times did we meet on the field of battle E?"

"Three times once at the Chunin exams, the first major battle and the last major battle of this war," Yotsuki E said with a frown.

"Three? I thought we faced each other twice. Wait you where on that Genin team with the guy who liked to rap?" Minato said with a straight face, "You think I could get some of his songs?"

"I will ask my brother if he has any, but how did you know about our second host," A

asked.

"You would be surprised at what I can find out. I do not want your council to hear this but the Hyuga's also want a few things. First two hundred million Ryo will be given to them for the crimes and other hundred million to the village. I know it is steep but I was able to get them to drop it to hundred million. In total 75% goes to them, 20% goes to the village, &the last 5%will go to Junko & the host," Minato explained to him, "I know they will both be shunned when news gets out about them so why not give them some help."

"Very well, my brother will be pleased that Yugito is getting away from some of the hate. Nevertheless, he will miss her. Don't tell anyone about this, but I think he sees her as a daughter," A told Minato. "Very well I know Junko is hiding here in the village so you will tell her? As for the host we will need a trading point," A pointed out. Minato pulled out a map and started to look it over when he noticed a small town that Tsunade was staying in.

"This town here is where we can do the trade," Minato pointed to A.

The Raikage looked at the town and remembered a report stating that Tsunade of the Sannin may be there. A looked at Minato, "Every one will be there in one week's time," A stood up and left after that.

(One week later in a small village near Lightning Country)

"SENJU UZUMAKI NARUTO! GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" the thunderous shout could be heard all the way across the small village. The person yelling was a blond woman who looks to be in here mid 30's. She wore a green coat with the kanji for gamble on the back of it under it she had on a gray shirt with black pants and black-heeled sandals. She had honey colored eyes and a violet diamond rhombus on her forehead. She was following a path of pranks down the street. She noticed people with orange and pink hair laughing at one another, and noticed each one gave her a weird look whenever she was around. At her feet was a small pink pig that was looking up at her.

"Fine, go on back to Shizune." the woman, told the pig who ran away. The woman turned a corner and saw a small orange and blonde-haired blur run out from behind a box. The woman followed said blur until it ran into a tall person.

"Naru-chan, are you ok?" the woman called out as she ran up to the small boy completely forgetting why she was first looking for him.

"Hai, Kaasan," the small boy replied as he stood up and look at the person he ran into. The boy looks up to see a man with seven swords on his back. He had on a lot of white clothing that went with his white hair. His dark skin however showed no signs of scars anywhere.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, watch where you go little bro," the man tried to rap. The small boy noticed he had a forehead protector on. However, it was not one he had seen before this one had what look like clouds on it. He had seen the one that belonged to his Kaa-san and many like hers but not one like this to him it looked cool.

"I'm sorry about that," the woman said a she picked up her son.

"Kaasan, why does he have a different thing on his head then yours? Can I have one likes his," the boy asked his mother. The woman chuckled a little before answering,

"Well, Naru-chan. He is from a different village then I am, and maybe someday the one we are from. He comes from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, so he is a Cloud ninja. Where Shizune and I come from the Leaf Village," the woman told her son.

The man watching them looks closer at the woman before shouting out, "It can't be! It must be! You are Tsunade of the Sennin!"

Tsunade shot the man a glare when he tried to rap again, "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I float like a butterfly. I sting like a Killer Bee!" the man shouted once more as he was trying to rap.

The little boy started to giggle at him thinking it was funny. Tsunade eyes just started to twitch, "I take it your name is Killer Bee."

"Yes now if you excuse me I must find Yugito-Chan she seems to have run off," Killer Bee groaned.

"I can see why your girlfriend ran off," Tsunade said with a soft chuckle. Neither of them noticed the small boy in Tsunade's arm had somehow gotten Killer Bee's forehead protector before said man noticed something was missing from his forehead. Looking around he saw the small boy had it in his hands.

"What? How did you get that little man?" Killer Bee asked the small boy.

"Naruto what did I tell you about taking things that do not belong to you!" Tsunade scowled at Naruto.

"But Kaa-Chan it looks…" Naruto tried to explain.

"It does not matter what it looks like if it's not yours you can not just steal it," Tsunade chided.

"But…" Naruto tried again.

"No buts. Now give it back to the bad rapper," Tsunade ordered as Killer Bee face faulted at the jab.

"I'm not a bad rapper," Killer Bee pouted silently.

Naruto handed the object back over to Killer Bee who much to the young boy's confusion just gave it back, "Keep it little man. Very few ever think it is cool. But if you ever become a ninja you got to give me yours," Killer Bee said to the young child.

"Ok, Deadly-Wasp-san," Naruto said with a smile not knowing he got the name wrong.

Tsunade was surprise that Killer Bee made no move to try to correct him.

"You said you where looking for someone?" Tsunade ask as she helped Naruto put on the forehead protector that was currently too big for him.

"Yes, her name is Nii Yugito she is a little smaller then your son has long blond hair, her eyes are like a setting sun and they also look cat like," Killer Bee explained to them as Tsunade put Naruto down telling him to go find Shizune.

"I will help you since a lot of people have vanished here," Tsunade told him as she turns to go start looking.

Naruto was running back to find his older sister figure when he picks up something that smelt very good. Walking into a small ramen stand looking around he spotted a girl with long blond hair sitting there eating. She looks somewhat smaller then he did. The girl turns to look at him. After looking at one other for a minute, they both started to shout.

"Your that girl Deadly-Wasp is looking for," Naruto shouted.

"What are you doing with Slayers-Hornet, forehead protector," the girl yelled back.

"He gave it to me," Naruto shouted.

"You stole it," the girl screamed as she jumped down from the stool she was on.

"Did not, he gave it to me. Kaa-Chan can prove it too," Naruto shouted back.

The girl then jumped at Naruto tackling him to the ground making them both roll out into the street.

"Give to me so I can give it back," the girl shouted as she tried to grab it.

"Stop it you're getting it dirty," Naruto yelled back at her as he tried to push her off himself.

Tsunade was walking down the street when she saw her son come rolling out of the stand with something on him. As soon as she heard them starting to shout, Tsunade shook her head. Walking over to them, she suddenly started released some K.I. Naruto who was on the ground still stop when he felt his mothers K.I.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she pulled the girl off her son who

Somehow still had the forehead protector.

"I was going to find, Shizoo-Oneechan when I smelt something really, really good. I found her and she attacked me," Naruto said as he pointed his finger at the girl. "I did not hit her just like you told me not to."

The girl looks at Naruto then to Tsunade, "I told him he is not to hit girls unless they are trying to kill him," Tsunade answered the unanswered question. About this time, Killer Bee showed up.

"Yugito there you are. Please do not run off like that. My heart could not take it," he said as he once more tried to rap. He then noticed that she had dirt covering her.

"She seems to have gotten into a fight with Naru-chan here," Tsunade told him as she picked Naruto up. Naruto was looking at the girl. In his mind she seem pretty when she was not trying to attack him. Naruto then turned too looked behind him when he spotted two ninja with forehead protectors like his mothers on. One had silver hair going whatever way in a standard Jonin uniform. His forehead protector was covering his left eye while the lower part of his face was cover by a facemask. The other ninja had a black bowl haircut, and eyebrows that looked like they were alive. He wore a skintight green spandex jumpsuit under his Jonin vest. Both seemed surprise that he noticed them before the others did.

"Kaa-Chan," Naruto tapped Tsunade's shoulder then pointed behind her when she was looking at him. Tsunade turned around to see them.

"Kakashi, what brings you here?" Tsunade asked as she held Naruto closer and a little tighter. Naruto to her was her son in everyway but blood. However, she was thinking of changing his DNA a little to make him her son even in blood. Nevertheless, she wanted Minato's ok first.

"Tsunade-Sama," Kakashi and Gai bowed, "It is good to see you again," Kakashi said then stop when he saw Naruto. "Uh, Tsunade-Sama. Why is your son a Cloud ninja?"

"I gave the little man it," Killer Bee spoke up, "He thought it was cool and wanted it. To get it he must give me his when he becomes a ninja," the man explained as Kakashi nodded his head, it was not rare for ninjas to trade forehead protectors with friendly villages. He himself had two other forehead protectors that he got through friendly means.

"I see. Then the girl there must be Yugito?"

Killer Bee nods his head before speaking, "Hai. This is Nii Yugito."

"At least stop trying to rap," Tsunade mumbled so only Naruto, who giggled, could hear the young looking woman.

"Yosh! Her flames of youth are glowing brightly," the man in green, shouted and did a nice guy pose.

"Kaa-Chan why does that man put bushes over his eyes and are they alive?" Naruto asked while some chuckled at the boy's innocence.

"I am Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey, Maito Gai. The most youthful person ever," the man now knows as Gai shouted. He then ran off somewhere shouting youth as he went. Though Kakashi did not show it, he was happy he did not need to deal with him. Looking back at Naruto, Kakashi was a little surprised on how much the boy looked like his father and adopted mother.

"Hello, Naruto-kun how are you doing?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile.

"Naruto you're supposed to say hello back and answer the question," Tsunade told her son.

"But you said not to talk to strangers," Naruto shot back, making Tsunade groan knowing she did say that.

"This time is fine since I am here with you," Tsunade told him with a quick kiss on his forehead.

"It's fine, Tsunade-Sama. I am just glad he is doing ok," Kakashi said with a lazy wave. Kakashi then pulled out a scroll and handed it to Tsunade before making a few hand signs.

'Minato-sensei, wants to give this to Naruto, also I sealed in a few things I think he may like.'

Tsunade nodded before putting the scroll away and handing Kakashi one as well, "Tell the Hokage, I wish to make the Storm my own blood, but I need his ok first," Tsunade said with a small smile. Kakashi nod his head knowing whom she was talking about. Minato had told him if Tsunade said anything about "the Storm," she was talking about Naruto.

"I will let him know. Since we, both have to wait on Gai getting back. Why not let Naruto play with Yugito," Kakashi put out there since he knew it would take Gai at least a day to get back. Tsunade nodded before an idea popped into her head. Looking at Kakashi, she tried telling him they should give a late birthday party for Naruto. Kakashi nodded his head after a minute.

"Killer Bee. Do you think you could watch them?" Tsunade asked as she set Naruto down.

"Sure," Killer Bee said as he waved Naruto over to him. Naruto walked over to him after Tsunade gave him somewhat of a small push. Once Tsunade saw, the small group, unknown to her of tailed beast hosts, Tsunade left and turned to Kakashi.

"We need to talk," Tsunade told him as they walked into a stand.

The owner of the stand smiled at them, man was in his late 30s with red hair brown eyes, and he had on a white shirt and green pants.

"What can I get you two?" he asked.

"Tea," Tsunade told him as the woman had cutback on her regular sake intake after Naruto came into her life. Only on her birthday, and once month did she have some.

"Water for me," Kakashi told him.

"What is going on Kakashi? I know something is going on," Tsunade asked as their orders showed up.

"(Sigh) Kumo tried to pull a kidnapping off but not only did they get caught, they also tried to lie about it. Next, we found seven spies one to get sensei's offspring for themselves though it backfired on them as she fell in love with him," Kakashi told her.

"So Yugito or what ever her name is being offered to the dogs to make them happy. Then again, it was better than when I was a little girl. It used to be a clan or all of the children of the clan," Tsunade told him as she sips some of her tea.

"True. Sensei sent a few things to help you as well I was hoping to be a big brother for "Storm" so I placed something so he could kind of look like me. Rin also put a few things in there as well," Kakashi said with an empty glass in front of him. Tsunade saw him drink it before putting his mask back on.

"How is Rin doing? You are two doing ok," Tsunade ask as she finished off her tea.

"She is doing well. Thanks to your scrolls, sensei may make her head medic," Kakashi told her looking down now.

"So when are you two thinking on having kids. I know Minato see's you both has his own at times," Tsunade asked as the owner placed some more tea for her. Tsunade then noticed something in his fingernails that look a lot like blood. Tsunade ran a small scan on herself under the counter. She only found a small trace of poison that just entered her body. Doing the same to Kakashi, she found the discovered he had the same thing.

"She wants "Storm" to be there with, sensei if we do have any," Kakashi told her wondering what she was doing.

"How much for the drinks?" Tsunade suddenly asked.

"Finished already?" the owner, asked.

"Hai. We only came to get a quick drink then join back up with our friends," Kakashi answer knowing something was up if Tsunade wanted to leave just after doing that medical technique.

"Very will, ten Ryo," the owner told them. Tsunade gave him the money and left.

"We have been poisoned. From what it looks like he gives it to both of us in small doses until a larger quantity started building up in our systems. Killing us both," Tsunade told him as soon as they did where out of ear shot range.

"No one, but a few knows we are here. Sensei only knows you are here because of what he wants updates on "Storm" Kakashi told her trying to figure out who was after them.

"Doesn't matter who it is you have less then a day to get Yugito back to the village and for me to get "Storm" out of here. We both know Minato wants "Storm" to survive. Tell him "Storm" will move in spring," Tsunade told him as they walked down the street.

"He hates this you know. He not being able to see "Storm" at all," Kakashi sighed.

"We both do, but to keep "Storm" safe we must do this. I hate it more because it feels likes "Storm" is my child. One who I gave birth to," Tsunade said as they found the others. To there surprise Gai was there was well.

"Gai, you're back sooner then I thought you would be!" Kakashi said in shock.

"I ran over a "Root," Gai told him.

"Damn, Danzo. Killer Bee we cannot stay here any longer we must take her now. We have more people then we planned on coming after her," Kakashi told them.

"Come on, Naruto. We need to get going as will," Tsunade told her son as she picked him up.

"But I want to play with Yugito some more," Naruto whined.

"You can see her when you get older. Also we can send letters to her if you want too," Tsunade said as she hugs Naruto.

"Ok," Naruto sniffed.

"Now say, goodbye," Tsunade told him.

"Bye, Deadly-Wasp bye, Yugito-Chan," Naruto said with a small wave before Tsunade gave them a quick nod and left.

Killer Bee kneeled down next to Yugito, "You be good in your new home."

"Ok," Yugito said with tears as she hugs Killer Bee.

"Come on, Yugito-Chan, we need to go," Kakashi said as he picked her up. Gai nods to Killer-Bee before they leave. Killer Bee watches them leave before turning to go home himself.

Ok here it is the revamp chapter 01


	2. Welcome to Konoha

Download the original attachment

--Ten years later---

"So Naru-chan are you ready," Tsunade ask her son. She remembered when she got the ok to change his DNA so he was now her son as well.

_---_Flash back nine years ago_---_

_Tsunade was sitting on a park bench watching her son run after a small butterfly when a small red toad showed up in her lap. She notes the small scroll on its back. Taking it, she started to read it. _

'_Dear Tsunade, _

_I understand what you want to do with Storm. I know from what you told me he is your son in every thing but blood. I still wish it were Kushina and I who could be raising him. However, I am writing this because after thinking it over and talking it over with Jiraiya. I believe it would be great for Storm to have you as his mother in very way even in blood. You have my ok to change the DNA or what not. You all ready know about the bloodline limit he has. It is should start showing it self around this time. Please write back as soon as it does. I wish you luck and I hope he like the gift I gave him. _

_Minato.__' _

_Tsunade burned the scroll as soon as she finished reading it then she looks back at the toad she tells it. "Tell Minato no and yes," After nodding the toad left. Tsunade started to make plans to change her sons DNA while he was asleep. _

---End of flash back---

Naruto had grown to a little under five feet. His hair was down to the small of his back. He had on a white shirt with a black trench coat with pockets that could hold scrolls and throwing knives, over it, with flames that seem to dance one it. He had one winter-camo cargo pant, with black combat boots. He also was wearing a white Kumo Forehead Protector, but the thing that made him stand out the most was the three marks on each of his cheeks. Naruto was holding a deck of cards in his hands shuffling them.

"When will Shizoo-Nee-Chan get here," Naruto ask his mother. Even after he was able to pronounce Shizune's name he still called her Shizoo since she kept Tonton with her at all times.

"She will get here tomorrow," Tsunade told him as they passed the gate only to see an ANBU standing there with a dog mask on with silver hair.

"Greetings Tsunade-Sama and Naruto-san I'm here to show Naruto-san to the academy. The Hokage wishes to meet with you in private Tsunade-Sama before he meets your son," Kakashi told them.

"Very well Naru-chan you go with the ANBU. If you need any thing spike your chakra and I will find you," Tsunade told him as she left for the Hokage tower. She had not changed much at all other then letting her hair fall into two tails. She knew it must be big if Minato wanted to meet with her first. Walking through her old home, she saw many new buildings. When she walked by a park she notes a small girl with her father. Tsunade had told Naruto two years ago who is real parents were.

---Flash back two years---

"_Naruto come here. I need to tell you something," Tsunade called Naruto over._

"_What is it Kaa-Chan," Naruto ask as he sat down._

"_I need to tell you something. If you hate me after this I'll understand," Tsunade took a breath before going on, "Naruto your real mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Your father is Minato Namikaze. On the night of your birth the village you where born in was attacked. In the confusion, your mother died from an unknown cause. My sensei also died saving the village by sealing away the Kyuubi. Your father had many enemies inside and out side the village. Therefore, to keep you safe he asked me to take care of you. After a month, I really started to see you as my son. When you turned four I ask Minato if I could change your DNA so you were my son even if I did not give birth to you." Tsunade finished with tears in her eyes. She watched as Naruto took it all in hoping he would not hate her. Naruto then jumped up and hugged her._

"_You're my Kaa-Chan. You're my Kaa-Chan," Naruto kept repeating. _

---End of flash back---

Tsunade was glad he saw her as his real mother. He had already known about the Kyuubi. She found it funny that Naruto would call the Kyuubi Nee-Chan all the time. As Tsunade stopped in front of the Hokage Tower she looked up at her grandfather's, great uncle's, her sensei and her son's father's face all on the Hokage Monument watching over the village.

---Back with Naruto---

"ANBU-san what will my fellow students be like," Naruto asked hoping to learn something.

"You will have the heirs to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans. There will also be the heirs to the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and the Yamanaka clans. The son of the Inuzuka clan head is also there. Most likely, all of them will pass the exam. The only other who stands out is Sakura Haruno but she only seems to be book smart. There is one other but I cannot remember her name, but from what I have been told, she is always late to class. She claims to be waiting for someone to show up. I believe she could be rookie of the year if she was not late," Kakashi told him. Although Naruto did not know it, Kakashi did not say Yugito's name to make it a surprise for Naruto.

"Does anyone know who she's waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"Not really if she's asked she will just say her friend," said Kakashi telling the truth this time.

"I wonder who that is," Naruto spoke aloud.

Kakashi had to fight back a giggle, "I'm not sure, but we're here."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized he had made it all the way from the gate to the academy with out taking note of any of the street names.

"I'll show you to your classroom then I must leave. Not sure why the Hokage wanted me to show you the way," Kakashi mumble the last part when in fact he begged for the mission. There was Danzo offering one of his ANBU to do it, but Kakashi knew his sensei would never let Danzo get close to Naruto no matter what. Kakashi suddenly stopped when a seal on his right arm went off.

"Naruto-san I must go something came up. The ANBU following us will show you to your classroom," Kakashi said with a bow before bolting to the hospital to find out why his wife needed him. '_Please do not tell me she going into labor._' Kakashi prayed.

Naruto watched Kakashi bolt away before turning to see another ANBU with a cat like mask on.

"This way please," was all Naruto got out of him. Naruto followed him into the academy. After going up three flights of stairs Naruto found himself outside the classroom numbered 403. After waiting a few minutes, the ANBU told him to go in and then left.

Naruto walked into the classroom and looked around he spotted all the clan heirs first. The first one he spotted was the Uchiha.

'_Nii-san said he was going to be the heir until his best friend, his father and the clan elders tried to have him killed_.' Next was the Hyuuga to him she looked stronger then the Uchiha in the room. The Hyuuga had shoulder length hair she also had on a baggy jacket. Naruto was only able to spot the other heirs from the way they acted. Looking around he spotted a girl in the back row looking at him. Her eyes then shifted to the Forehead Protector then back to his face. Naruto turned back to the teacher when his name was called.

"Naruto will you please tell the class your name," the instructor ask. The instructor had a cut across his nose, brown hair, and a Chunin vest on.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju," Naruto said with a small bow standing back up Naruto pulled his deck of cards and started to shuffle them again. Standing back up one of the female students start to yell out, "Hey Kumo Nins aren't allowed to go the Academy Class."

"That's true but I'm not a Ninja from Kumo or any Village. The only reason I am wearing it is because it was a gift from Tako-san," Naruto replies.

"Thank you Naruto can you take a seat," the Chunin told him, not wanting to relay the class any more.

Naruto took a seat one row behind the Uchiha. About an hour later, the Chunin asked them to head out side for sparring. Naruto felt someone watching him but could not place it. He knew it was someone in the class reaching the training ground Naruto looked around and noted that there were many girls standing by the Uchiha. Well more like all of them but two, the Hyuuga heir and the one who was sitting by herself were the only ones not standing by the Uchiha. The Chunin started to call names Naruto watched the students fight. He found that many of them had weak Taijutsu or none at all. A blond and pink haired girl both seemed to be the weakest of the class.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Senju will you both come here," the Chunnin called out to them they both walked over to him.

"Alright you both know the rules," the Chunnin asks.

"Um can I use my sword or no," Naruto asks.

"It would be unfair to Sasuke if you did," the Chunnin started but stopped when the Hokage showed up.

"Since when have any fights been fair," Minato asks.

"None really you are supposed to use what ever you can to win," The Chunnin, answered.

"Then let him use his sword," Minato told the Chunnin since he wanted to see how strong his son was. Naruto noted a woman with blue hair standing closer than most people would stand to his father. In fact, she was holding his hand Minato notes him looking at her.

'I'll tell you later.' He mouths

Naruto nods his head in acknowledgement before walking out to the ring and unsealing his sword, a Zatoichi. Naruto's sword was a small sea green blade the hilt was a dark cherry. Naruto notes the paper starting to wrap itself around the blade making it dull. Looking around Naruto saw the blue haired woman wink at him. Naruto notes Sasuke was in his family stance taking up a simple stance Naruto waited for the signal to go. At the signal, Sasuke charged forward not caring about the sword in Naruto's hand thinking he was better than everyone else was. Naruto ducked under a punch to the face then rolled to the side from a roundhouse kick. Coming out of the roll Naruto placed the flat of his blade to his back stopping Sasuke's punch to the back of his head. Flipping over him Naruto tried an overhead swing in mid-air Sasuke barely got out of the way.

"Sensei and Nii-san both saw that coming although Nii-san had a harder time," Naruto, mumbled to himself.

Naruto started to back petal from Sasuke's attacks only using the flat of his blade Naruto blocked or parried each of Sasuke's attacks. Jumping over a leg sweep Naruto tried for the side of Sasuke's head with the flat of his blade but Sasuke threw himself backwards to dodge it. Naruto waited to see what Sasuke would do next.

Sasuke glared at Naruto since none of his attacks had worked. Naruto just looked bored at this, he was hoping for something more than this. Sasuke attacked once more hoping to get a hit in at least once. Shifting to his hands Sasuke did a series of roundhouse kicks forcing Naruto to back up.

Minato noted how many of the girls were saying how cool Sasuke was, or how strong he was to force a Sannins son to retreat. Minato shook his head at this any true ninja could see Naruto did not want his guard to break. Looking over a Konan, he saw her looking at the girls before shaking her head as well.

"Thinking the same thing," Minato ask he look back at the fight. Naruto had attacked again forcing the Uchiha to evade once more.

"Yes Hokage-kun. The Senju knows how to fight well every one of his attacks are near hits," Konan paused to think about what to say next. "He is holding back by only attacking with the flat of his blade if he were to attack to kill I believe all of his attacks would have hit."

Both watch as Naruto pulled of a move neither of them had seen before. Naruto forced the tip of his blade into the ground then standing with his right hand on the hilt Naruto flips to his left mule kicking Sasuke across the field. (You can get a cookie if you tell me series, character, and whom the character uses it against.)

"He's also able to think on the fly," Konan said with wide eyes.

Naruto dropped down, pulled his blade back out of the ground, and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke now had to play defense everyone notes that Naruto's attack speed changed along with his style. First, he would attack when he saw an opening and at random times. Now Naruto was attacking with random style Sasuke ducked under a swing only to get a knee in the face.

Everyone heard a cracking noise and knew Sasuke nose was broken.

"Konan can you tell how he is attacking," Minato asked.

"No but he is no longer attacking with the flat of his blade," Konan told him.

"I know your beat its over," Naruto called out. Naruto swings so fast everyone had a hard time seeing it. Naruto swung at Sasuke's neck right where it met the shoulder. Both Minato and Konan knew if the blade hit it could kill. To everyone's surprise, once again Naruto stop the blade right on the skin of Sasuke's neck. However, the force of the blow sent Sasuke flying. Sasuke stood back up was about to charge when Minato yelled.

"Uchiha you are to stop this fight is over."

"He got lucky it will not happen again," Sasuke scoffed and got ready to attack when he saw sheets of paper starting to cover him.

"That was not luck at all Uchiha if he did not stop his attack you would have died. Also in the beginning of the fight, he was only using the flat of his blade for the most part by doing this it slows the blade down. After the mule kick did you not notice how his attack speed increased," Konan ask. Seeing she was not going to get an answer, she continued. "I will take that as a no then half of those strikes could have killed you if I had not covered the blade with my papers. Any Kenjutsu master could tell you this."

The Chunin nod his head knowing what she was saying, "Very well Yugito we don't have anyone else you do not need to fight."

Naruto notes the girl who was watching him nod her head closing his eyes Naruto tried to place the name but after not being able to place it, Naruto reopened his eyes.

"Ok classes we're done for the day remember to practice as much as you can. But don't over do it," the Chunin told them. Naruto notes his father and the blue haired woman had left already he had wanted to ask who she was. Naruto looked up at the sun to see what time it was. Seeing that he had some time to kill he resealed his sword and started to explore his new/old home as he continued he noted three people following him he tried not to laugh when he saw a large group of girls following one of the other people following him. Turning a corner Naruto spotted Sasuke following him.

'_Nee-san I think you would be ashamed of him he is so full of anger._'

After passing a store, Naruto faked a look back at the store to see the Hyuuga was also following him.

'_That's two down, now to find the third person_.'

Naruto pulled a few more tricks but could not find the third person.

'_If this one is not behind me then they must be ahead of me._'

Naruto started to spot out anyone who could be a tail but still lead on. On the other hand, is it the other way around? Naruto spots a blond hair standing by a shop window and saw her reflection in it.

'_That's Yugito or what ever her name is_.'

Naruto now looked her over completely; she had on a black long sleeve shirt with white wrapping's going down her right arm and beads going down her left arm. She had on black pants with black sandals her long blond hair had wrapping going down it as well. However, what got him were her eyes. They had a cat like grace to them but shined like the setting sun. Feeling a prank coming on Naruto walked over to the window next to her.

"See any thing that looks good," Naruto, asked when he was next to her.

"No I'm just watching a person I think I know," Yugito told him. She turns and jumps back when she saw him standing next to her.

"Wait, how, when," Yugito stutters.

"That just leaves where & why" Naruto joked

He smiles before going to find a training ground. Naruto watched as the fan girls tried to hide themselves as best they could. However, the Hyuuga and the Uchiha hid better then the fan girls, but Naruto had a hard time spotting Yugito. He guessed she was close to ANBU level at stealth. Sitting down Naruto knew he was lost not wanting to ask one of the girls since they may see it as a date to show him around the village, Naruto flared his chakra for a minute. Naruto stopped as soon as two ANBU start to show up to see who spike there chakra that high. After five minutes, Naruto flared it again before pulling out a deck of cards starting to shuffle a great prank form in Naruto's mind. Making a cross, a cloud of smoke popped up next to him but once it cleared, nothing was there. Both ANBU were looking at another blonde-haired person who was grinning.

"Up for a game of cards," the clone asked both ANBU sweat dropped at being found by a kid.

Naruto had a small grin when he felt the clone's memories return to him. Naruto felt his mother's chakra in the area knowing she was coming to get him.

"I hate it when I get lost," Naruto groan to himself hoping no one heard him.

Tsunade stood at the edge of the field looking over at her son who was sitting on a training post shuffling cards. Tsunade walks over to him and jumps up on the post next to him. Naruto dealt her five cards then dealt himself five cards. Tsunade knew something was on his mind.

"So what's on your mind Naru-chan," Tsunade asks as she trades in two cards.

Naruto looks at her dead in the eyes, "I'm scared that I might lose you."

Naruto trades in one of his cards then after looking at his cards Naruto shook his head hoping to throw off Tsunade.

"I remember you telling me something a few years ago. It was something I told you remember," Tsunade told him smiling as she laid down a full house.

"Yea I remember but what if," Naruto said as he laid down a royal flush.

"I don't think anything will happen. Any way how was your first day at school," Tsunade ask as Naruto dealt out more cards.

"I had a small duel with the Uchiha heir," Naruto said with a small amount of malice.

"What did you think of him," Tsunade ask trading in two cards.

"I'm not sure for the first part, I held back greatly to gage him. It only took me a minute to find his beat. It takes me longer to find yours, Onee-Chan's, Onii-san's and Ero Sensei's beat. However, I do not think it is because you are strong. I think it's just because you have more experience," Naruto told her as he folds his hand.

"I'm glad I was able to teach you something," Tsunade joked as she was dealt a new hand. "Was there anything else that stood out to you Naru-Chan?"

"Yea most of the girls after their fight went to the Uchiha asking if he was watching. There were only two who I could see having any chance one is the Hyuuga heir but only if she stops holding back. The other girl who may have a chance would be Yugito, but I do not know since I did not see her fight. One girl may be a good medic she seems to have very good chakra control, but nowhere near ours. The Hyuuga heir could also be a good medic if she wanted to be. If you would teach her, she may be able to become like, Shizoo-nee-Chan, or Rin-san. Most of the heirs look like they will become Genin," Naruto told her as they both trade in two cards.

"When you said the Hyuuga could be like Shizune or Rin why didn't you say anything about yourself or me," Tsunade ask seeing she had lost again.

"Well first I am a medic but I want to be like your sensei still. In addition, I am the only one who is going to replace you Kaa-Chan. It would take years for her to get near you. Moreover, by then I would have taken the place of you as the greatest Medic ninja in the world and raise the bar to a level no one will ever reach unless we both teach them," Naruto told her dealing the last hand.

"You still have a long way to replace me Naru-Chan but I do think one day you will be the greatest Medic ninja in the world," Tsunade said staying with her hand.

Naruto trades in one card before speaking, "Do you think this Yugito I met today is the same one I met when I got my Forehead Protector and the one I tried to write letters too."

"I'm not sure you would have to ask her or the Hokage," Tsunade answered seeing once again she had lost, "Now that you have beaten me again lets go home. You've still got to unpack."

"Are we staying at the Senju compound," Naruto ask as he put the cards away.

"No we need that pervert help to change the seals on the compound so Shizune and you can enter. I am not great with seals and I don't want to take the chance you blowing us both up," Tsunade told him as she helped him down even thou he did not need any.

"Kaa-Chan I could have gotten down on my own," Naruto wined.

"I know but I am your mother so I can do these things when I want to," Tsunade said as she gave him a light nudge. Naruto smiled knowing she was just having some fun. After nodding his head, they left to go home or whatever was home for now.

Sasuke was could not believe he had been beaten by a Medic ninja.

'_I must find out who his brother and Sensei are so they can train me I must get more power so I can kill you Itachi._' Sasuke now had to lose his fan girls who followed him.

The Hyuuga heir could not believe he thought she was strong and could be a good Medic Ninja like his mother. '_Maybe I should talk to father about this_.' She left soon after that.

Yugito was thinking of something else.

'_He can't be the same person I met. However, he did say he tried to write letters to me I wonder what could have happened that prevented him from writing them or did someone stop him? In addition, he is wearing a Kumo Forehead Protector, so if he were a ninja already why would he be at the academy. I know you are the person I waited on but why, why did I wait for you every day? And why did you take so long to get here_.' Yugito notes she started to cry. She leaned her back up against a tree and let herself cry.

The two ANBU finally woke up and looked at one other both started to point and laugh at the masks. Both of them got funny faces drawn on the masks.

"Damn that Gaki is good I didn't even see him pull of the second Jutsu," the ANBU with what look like a snake under the doodle told her partner her partner nods her head before speaking, "His pranks are like Kushina-Sama's old pranks back when she was still alive."

"Do you think that the kid is their son," Snake asked.

"Not sure the only people who would know would be the Hokage, his students, Jiraiya, and Kushina's students. One of them is a missing nin now so we would need to ask her other student but she quit being a ninja almost ten years ago when her mother died."

"Yea but I've seen her when she has free time she still trains. I think she wants to get her teammate back no matter what. Whoever she marries is going to love her cooking since she's been helping her father out." Snake told her. Both left to finish there patrol. (Another cookie if you can tell me who Kushina's student's names are for the story.)

Naruto was looking around his new home for now he was surprised that they were staying with his father. However, what scared him was finding the blue haired there woman trying to cook something in the kitchen. He found out her name was Konan and his father's girlfriend. He found what was supposed to be his room if his birth mother had lived. Now thinking about it, he was not sure which life he wanted. He knew if his birth mother were alive, he would most likely never have met Tsunade or Shizune. But he wonders what it would have been like to live in the village not needing to move to a new town very few months not that he minded, he like traveling. Would he have the Kyuubi sealed in him or would his father found a way to get rid of it completely. The more the thought about it the more he wanted to keep the life he had now. He made friends with two hosts of tail beasts. One was like a part time sensei to him and gave him his sword since he wanted to learn Kenjutsu. The other became his best friend though he had to be carful since he did date his sister for a few months. He liked her but he could not see them going any where at the time. He was able to learn from the greatest Uchiha in his mind and one of the Seven Swords men of the Mist. One of them became like a brother to him. Lying down on his bed Naruto let his mind wander.

Downstairs, Tsunade was sitting at the table watching Konan cook.

"Konan what are your plans," Tsunade asked.

"If you mean about Naruto I don't plan on taking him away from you. He is your son, you adopted him and changed his DNA so that it's like yours," Konan told her. "If he wishes to call me Kaa-Chan it is up to him. Nevertheless, I will not replace you I just hope he wills at lease see me as an aunt."

Tsunade nodded her head understanding that she did not need to worry.

"Konan, how did you meet Minato I know you were a Rain Ninja," Tsunade asked remembering the little girl she met a long time ago.

"I was on a mission to see if I could find any information about the Kyuubi's host we had a spy in Kumo who told us a female spy was going to try and get close to Minato-kun. I replaced her after reading up on her. I reported to Kumo as she was supposed to do. Nevertheless, after a few months it became hard to lie to Minato-kun. So I told him I was a spy for Kumo this was ten years ago. By that time, I had known him for a year.

"A year later I came to him like this asking for his help. I wanted to be with him but I had to break my old ties. I needed to get a ring removed. He was able to remove it after he did I slipped up by saying Minato-kun when I was thanking him. He stopped me and wanted to know who I was so I told him everything when he asked me who I was. He was angry for about five months. It took me six months to get him to let me back into his life," Konan explained to Tsunade. "Just last year he told me about Naruto I reported that the Kyuubi had been sealed into a small girl, and that she had been sent Iwa undercover to keep her safe. When I was told to come back I told them I am leaving I wanted out and sent them the ring."

"I see," Tsunade said as she sipped some tea. "Tell me would you teach Naruto your Jutsus' or are you keeping them to yourself I don't care either way."

Konan pulled out what she was cooking and let it cool on the counter before sitting down facing Tsunade. "If he will let me I will teach him I don't plan to teach them to anyone else. The Uchiha's, I don't trust with them, and the Hyuuga's don't need it to spy."

"Do you not trust the Uchiha's on a whole or just specific ones," Tsunade asked.

"There are a few in the clan here that I do trust. But the one I truly hate is the true leader of the Akatsuki," Konan told her. "I don't know his real name but he calls himself Tobi."

"I see then we will need to keep an eye out for him then Itachi should be able to bring the Akatsuki down by starting a civil war. If that works then Storm should be safe," Tsunade said with a sigh. Both turned to the entryway when the door opened. They both saw Minato walk in looking tired. Konan got up then gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is something wrong Minato-kun," Konan asked seeing he was not smiling.

"I'm not sure but Danzo may know about Naruto. He just asked to make him his student. In addition, Tsunade, Storm no longer exists. If we start talking about him Danzo my figure out whom he is." Minato told them. "Where is Naruto I wanted to talk to him?"

"Up in _his _room,"Tsunade answered.

Minato nods his head before heading up the stairs to find his son. Konan came and sat back down with Tsunade asking her if she want anything for diner. Minato found Naruto awake on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Can I come in," Minato ask not sure how to talk to his own son.

Naruto sat up and nods his head, keeping an eye on Minato. Minato pulled up a chair and sat down facing Naruto. Naruto's room was panted in a light orange color it did not have a lot in it since Naruto only just moved in.

"You all ready know who I am right," Minato ask wanting to know if his son knew who he was.

"Yea I know, Kaa-Chan told me everything before we came," Naruto answered.

"I guess that makes it a little easier then. I want you to know I have missed you greatly and still love you," Minato started.

"I know if you didn't love me you would have stopped writing to me when I started writing to you," Naruto said with a small smile.

"I have a few things to ask you. First when I tell the village who you truly our, who will you want to live with," Minato asked. Naruto said nothing, not sure who he want to live with.

"You can tell me later ok. Next, I want your ok first before I do anything. Will you let me marry Konan?" Minato drop the biggest bomb he could have.

"Its fine but she is not my Kaa-Chan no matter what," Naruto told him.

"I know Tsunade is your Kaa-Chan. I don't think Konan will force you nor will I," Minato said as he stood up before leaving Minato pulled out a small scroll. "Here think of it as a welcome home present. It explains my favorite Jutsu that is not S-rank so you can try it on your own," Minato told him as he tosses the scroll to Naruto. "We'll talk later if you want but I need to talk to Tsunade about a few things first. I also hope you had a good first day at school."

"You saw my first day so you should be able to answer that," Naruto said with a light laugh.

"True," with that Minato waved a small good-bye and left. Naruto walked over to a small shelf made to hold scrolls and place the scroll in it. Naruto started to smile seeing he had his first scroll to store and to keep.


	3. Kidnapping

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the house he was staying at he felt everyone inside talking. He was glad his dad did not ask Konan to marry him in front of him he still was not sure what to call her. He told Tsunade she was is Kaa-Chan and no one else was no matter what. Naruto watch as the stars started to come out. He notes that they started to make a cat. Then he saw what look like a hawk attacking it, followed by a fox saving it blinking his eyes he saw a few stars. Naruto looked around to see if any one was near by so he could ask if they just saw what he did. Seeing no one Naruto jumped down to the ground. He made a shadow clone go tell his parents that he was going for a walk. Early after his mother had picked him up he had made shadow clones to go explore the village. He now knew every hiding spot that not even the ANBU could see.

He let his feet lead him to the same training ground he was at earlier in the day. He sat down on the same training post. He did not know why he was here but his gut told him to be here. After five minutes he saw three ANBU land in the field they were not looking at him but at the bushes looking for something else.

"Got her," one called out five minutes later. A minute later he walked back out into the field dragging a body behind him. Naruto notes that his mask was blank in fact all of them had on blank masks. One of them dragged out a girl with long blond hair Naruto's eyes widened in recognition of Yugito's struggling form.

"Good now you two make it look like she ran away with her in our ranks no one will stop us," the leader of the group spoke. One of them ran off to do the task the other holding her pulled out a kunai.

"What are you doing," the leader asked.

"Having some fun," was what he got back.

"She's too young for the breading program," the leader told him.

"So what I'll just make sure…," he stopped and turned to look at where Naruto was sitting. Naruto was ready to kill as he started subconsciously tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra the red chakra started to cover him. Both ANBU watch as a tail started to form behind him. Naruto let out a roar before jumping at them.

- With Tsunade-

Tsunade was reading a medical book when she heard the roar.

"Shit Naruto," Tsunade jumped up dropped the book and ran out of the building looking for her son. Minato and Konan who both where in the kitchen also heard it and seeing Tsunade running outside decided to follow her.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto had punched the one holding the girl in the gut forcing him let go of her. Picking her up Naruto leapt back placing her on the ground he started to snarl at them.

"Damn that kid hits hard," nameless ANBU 1 stated.

"He is the son of Tsunade Senju," The leader told him. "We'll take him with us."

"Why is he not attacking," ANBU 2 asks stand back up.

"Not sure," the leader said. They both watched as Naruto crouched over the girl's body to keep her safe. The leader pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto who let it hit him in the arm. He then threw one at the one Naruto stopped by sending his own kunai at it.

"It seems he is protecting her. Almost like an animal would protect it own mate," the leader told his partner. "I will charge as to attack the girl this should draw him to me I'll keep him busy you grab the girl and take her back to base." The leader then charged at them Naruto let out another roar before charging himself, the leader pulled out another kunai and made a swipe at Naruto who ducked under it so his left knee was on the ground. Naruto came up with a flurry of punches to the leaders gut. Each hit felt like a sledgehammer and they were only getting stronger. As the last punch sent him flying ten feet Naruto turned to look at the other ANBU who was trying to pick up Yugito. Naruto charged at him the ANBU then dropped Yugito and pulled out a Tanto making Naruto stop to see what he would do with it. The ANBU charged at him forcing Naruto jump out of the way and unseal his own sword to fight back. A simple flick of the wrist, & the sheath was gone Naruto charged at the ANBU before leaping into the air and flipping over the ANBU. Once he was directly over the ANBU Naruto made a cut for the man's head, the ANBU who was caught by surprise at this didn't see the blade until it was too late. Naruto's blade sliced right through the ANBU like a hot knife through butter the leader stood up to see one of his teammates dead. The final member of his team ran back into the field to see them one of them down.

"What the," was all he could saw before Naruto let out another roar and a large blast of chakra. Naruto looked at both ANBU before moving back over to Yugito. Yugito had started to wake back up by now. Naruto stood so his back was to her so he did not see her waking. Naruto shifted his left arm so a throwing knife slid down into his hand he then charged at the leader as he threw the knife at the other ANBU. The leader was stunned at Naruto's speed now the other by how fast he had thrown the knife, he never saw it coming nor did he feel it as the knife hit him in the neck and passed right through him. Naruto brought his sword down on the last ANBU making him jump back to draw his own sword both blades clashed as their blades locked together in a battle for control. Both jumped back readying themselves for the next attack.

"You are not that bad at Kenjutsu you'll be a great asset within our ranks," the ANBU said with a light laugh. Naruto charged again when he saw an opening even though it was a trap. Naruto swung at the ANBU's guts only to see him to roll to the side then get kicked in the chest.

Getting back to his feet Naruto pushed more chakra into his legs to gain more speed. The ANBU started to have a hard time following. '_His speed is all most as good as a Jonin's give him a year and he'll be at ANBU level if not Sannin._' Naruto then vanished from the ANBU's sight then reappeared behind him the ANBU turned just in time to block the attack.

"How are you so fast," the ANBU chocked out.

"So I can beat Onii-san," was all Naruto said before disappearing from sight again. The ANBU looked around for him then he felt it, jumping out of the way he narrowly evaded an attack from the sky. Naruto pushed his blade into the ground then flipped to his left hand and kicked out at the ANBU sending him sliding back ten feet again. The ANBU heard a few cracking sounds and knew he had broken ribs. But he didn't have time to try to fix them. Naruto was back on the attack as soon as he pulled his sword out of the ground. Once more he got behind the ANBU but this time the ANBU was to slow to stop the attack. Naruto thrust his sword straight through the ANBU's heart killing him instantly. Naruto pulled his sword out and wiped the blood off of it, looking down he saw he had cuts across the chest, arm, leg, and near the neck.

"Damn," was all he said before blacking out.

Tsunade and the others saw him start to fall to the ground Tsunade ran to her son and was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Seeing that he was hurt Tsunade started to heal him as quickly as she could. Tsunade started at the cut near his neck before moving to the other cuts scattered across his body. Minato saw Yugito starting to sit up and ran over to her.

"Yugito do you know what happen," Minato asked as soon as he was next to her.

"He killed them as if they were bugs," Yugito shuddered remembering what happened. "His chakra it's not normal."

Minato knew what she was talking about with Naruto's chakra Minato looked over at Naruto wondering what had made him kill the three ANBU.

"Minato-kun something is wrong here we are the only ones here," Konan pointed out as she looked around the field. Minato looked around as will and saw what she meant this place should have been full of ninjas if not ANBU.

"Tsunade we need to get them out of here now something's not right here," Minato grabbed Yugito before pulling out three kunais he passed one to Konan and Tsunade before vanishing in a yellow flash. Within seconds he was back and taking Naruto with him he repeated this two more times.

-Somewhere underground-

"Your men failed I gave you an open shot at her and you failed," a man yelled.

"Your men were supposed to make sure no one came though," another said.

"It doesn't matter you still failed now we must push are plans back another week."

"Can you get her in a week?"

"Only if I play my cards right."

"Then do it once she is under your control this plan will work even better. I heard rumors about the person who helped her out."

"What rumors are these?"

"He my also be a host."

"What which one?"

"We do not know yet."

"Then find out if we can get another in the ranks we would be unstoppable."

Both turn to see another man enter the room.

"How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter I know what you are planning I offer the support of my village and my men."

"What do you want?"

"There are three people I want the two hosts and a woman, Konan. If you give them to me I will aid you."

"You have a deal."

-With Naruto and co.-

Tsunade stood in the doorway to her son's room watching Minato look at Naruto's seal. They knew from what Yugito told them he used up to one tail's worth of chakra. Even when Minato told her he would be, fine she still told him to check it. When Minato stood up after five minutes Tsunade look worried.

"He's fine. The seal has not weakened at all my guess is he brought the chakra out without even knowing it. A good night's rest and he'll be fine but you doubtlessly already knew that," Minato said with a soft chuckle.

Tsunade sent a glare at him, "We still don't know what happened."

"I had a Yamanaka try to see if they could find any thing. One of the three talked about rape that is what most likely set him off," Minato told her. "In this state I don't think he knows that he killed them, and if he did then he must have been very angry."

"He has control up to five tails after that he loses control. He knew what he was doing. This is not the first time something like this has happened." Tsunade told him solemnly.

"What happened," Minato ask.

Tsunade look at her son before shaking her head, "He killed his uncle."

"What do you mean he killed his uncle?" Minato asked.

"He killed him! Naru-Chan was on his own at the time when it happened we felt a chakra spike and ran to find him. When we got there he was on his knees, a few feet away from the body, shaking. He broke down right after I ask him what happened. He still hasn't told me what happened. I feel he will tell me in time," Tsunade told him.

Minato look back at his son and wonder if this was why he was quiet so much. He still felt the pain of killing someone and now he added three more to the list what was going happen to him. Would he become more with drawn or would he try to end his own life? Minato thought of a few other ideas on what could happen. Minato looked over at his son one more time before leaving. He saw Tsunade was now sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Naruto's hair lightly.

Minato walk down stairs to find Yugito sitting on a couch looking a little shaken up. Yugito turns to look at him as he enters the room.

"Is he ok," was all she said.

"A good night sleep and he'll be back up on his feet. Speaking of sleep you need to go to bed," Minato told her. Nodding her head Yugito got up and went to her room. Konan walked into the room holding a glass. Handing it to Minato, she sat down on the couch. Minato sat down next to her hunched over.

"Konan did I do the right thing sending him away?" Minato asked after five minutes.

Konan notes that he did not call her by the pet name he made up for her, "I think you did. When I first came to the village you spent most of your time working not taking time to relax at all. If had stayed he probably have only seen you once a week. Then you also started to see me you would have seen him even less. When you had Tsunade raise him he had someone love him every day, I believe you did the right thing Minato-kun," Konan said as she lean on him.

Minato nods his head, "thanks Ronbun-hime."

- Next day-

"You sure he's ok," Yugito asked Tsunade waiting on Naruto to come down.

"Yes he still remembers what happened last night he shouldn't be late, but you will be now go!" Tsunade then pushed Yugito out the door. Once Yugito was gone Tsunade went up to her son wondering what he did to make her act like a scared girlfriend or was it the Tailed beast in his body? Tsunade found her son sitting on the edge of his bed looking at his hands. Tsunade sat down next to him to see what may be on his hands.

"You washed them all ready Naru-Chan," Tsunade told him remembering something like this last time.

"I know but, I took their lives," Naruto said with a shaky voice.

"Why did you take their lives Naruto? Did you do it because you could, or because you were defending someone?" Tsunade asked her son.

"To defend someone," Naruto answered.

"Then you haven't done anything wrong. The council can't do anything to you at all. The worst is you must wait one more year to become a ninja and if that happens we will just leave the village for that year," Tsunade told him as she gave him a hug. "Now finish getting ready you got to get to class." Naruto smiled as he returned the hug. Tsunade stood up and left to let him get ready walking down stairs she found Konan looking over a scroll.

"Something up?" Tsunade asks as she sits down with a cup of tea.

"When I joined I found a kid with a few Jutsu that worked with mine the problem was he was in ANBU under a man named Danzo. So he could not tell me a lot but I found a way for him to tell me what is going on. Whatever happened last night made a lot of noise in Root or NE or whatever it's called," Konan told her.

"Does Minato know?" Tsunade asks.

"Yes but he can't do anything since the elders are backing Danzo up." Konan explained to Tsunade. Naruto by this time had come downstairs.

"Kaa-Chan thank you," Naruto said before leaving.

- Academy thirty minutes later-

Yugito was sitting in the back corner again watching everyone going around. Most of the class was talking about last night. They did not know all that had happened but they knew that academy students were involved somehow. Yugito heard someone say Naruto's name but no one said anything about her. Not that she cared, she like being alone. Yugito started to hear a lot of the students talk about Naruto. She wondered how everyone knew he was involved but not her until one girl said it real close, "Did you here Naruto Senju killed three ANBU last night."

"Yeah Elder Danzo wants him to be handed over to him."

"Who cares the Hokage says that he was stopping a kidnapping."

"How do you know this?"

"My aunt was on guard duty when Danzo-sama showed up."

Yugito then knew what happen last night and why Naruto protected her. About this time Naruto walked into the room. He looked for a place he could sit where no one would bother him. Seeing none, he starts to walk back out of the room. Yugito stood up and moved over one seat giving up the corner seat. Naruto looks at her, after getting a smile; he walks over and takes the seat.

"Thank you," Naruto mumbles under his breath. Yugito smiled back. A few girls came over to ask if what happen last night was true and he killed three ANBU, but Naruto did not say anything as his eyes glazed over. Yugito notes that his eyes were still glazed over for a few minutes before telling the girls to get lost. Thirty minutes later their Sensei, Iruka walked in deep in thought standing in front of the class he waited for everyone to quiet down.

"Thanks, I know most of you hear what happened last night but I am here to tell you that you are not to bother Naruto about this. All of the other classes are being told the same thing if any you other then those involved, ask Naruto you will be staying after school writing lines until you arm falls off. These are the orders of the Hokage," Iruka told them. He noted many of his students started to talk to one other about why the Hokage would go to such great lengths to protect one person. He also notes Sasuke looking at Naruto, and knew what Sasuke was going to do at the first break of the day shaking his head the Iruka started the lesson for the day.

The Iruka watched everyone but two people leave the room when the break came Yugito sat next to Naruto who was just sitting there not moving. Iruka remembered the first day Naruto was asking questions but today he didn't say a single thing Iruka walked up to them after a few minutes.

"Yugito go on outside I need to talk to Naruto here," Iruka told her. Yugito nods her head before leaving the room. Naruto shifted a little knowing what was going to happen next.

"I heard what happened Naruto. The first kill is all ways the hardest," Iruka told him.

"It wasn't my first kill," Naruto told him.

"What do you mean it wasn't your first kill?" Iruka asked him.

"I killed a man who claimed to be my uncle," Naruto told him.

"Why did you kill him?"

"He said he was going to hurt Kaa-Chan and Nee-Chan and going to kill me for taking something from him. I only knew I had to stop him some how after that I blacked out," Naruto lying on the last part he remembers what happened he would wake up at night after nightmares about it.

"I see well if you need someone to talk too I am here for you," Iruka told him before getting up and leaving. Naruto looked out side seeing everyone having fun. Naruto shook his head as he got up to go outside he knew Sasuke was going to want a fight so he could test himself. First he would bring up what happened last night not caring what happened, then he would leave like everyone else clamming Uchiha are the best and will not bow down to any one.

Once outside Naruto found a nice tree to lie under until Sasuke shows up after a minute he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Can I ask you something Naruto-san," Yugito asks.

"Other then what you already asked yes," Naruto jokes.

"What happened last night? I woke up seeing you cloaked in red chakra. You then killed them why?" Yugito told him.

"They wanted to rape you," Naruto told her as he sat up. Yugito is quiet for a few minutes before hugging Naruto, "thank you."

"I would have let them have their way with her if she is too weak to stop them why should anyone save her," a voice sneered from behind them. Both turned to see Sasuke standing there.

"And if it was your own mother," Yugito asks.

"My mother would never let herself get caught like that in the first place," Sasuke told them. "And if she did she would be banished. The Uchiha have no room for the weak."

Naruto stood up and walked away, "Your mother does not deserve you Teme."

"Where are you going I wasn't finished yet! I didn't get to thank you for let me be the one to take Yugito's…" Sasuke found himself flying into a tree thirty feet away.

Sasuke stood up to see Naruto eyes screaming death, "Finish that, and your mother will only have one child left."

"Lucky shot and she will only have one when I kill Itachi for what he did," Sasuke smirked.

"I don't think you can ever kill Itachi I know I can't beat him and you can't even beat me when I am holding back. So how can you kill Itachi if he is not holding back? Tell me Uchiha," Naruto asks.

"Because I must kill him," Sasuke yelled.

"I see then I will stop you," Naruto stated shocking Sasuke.

Sasuke roared before charging at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped Sasuke before moving into a backhand to Sasuke's back sending him to the ground. Sasuke rolled back to his feet charging again Naruto pulled out a deck of cards. Pulling one out Naruto pushed some chakra into it before letting it fly at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked under it and saw Naruto dump all the cards on the ground. Naruto ran through ten hand seals Sasuke stepped onto a card and felt his body start to get heavy. Stepping onto another Sasuke starts to slow down. Naruto watched as Sasuke stepped onto three more before falling to his knees. Pulling out one of his knifes Naruto place it next to Sasuke's eyes.

"I know you love your eyes so much that you will do anything to keep them. So here's the deal. You will leave Yugito alone, then you will apologies to your mother about what you said in the town square and thank her for giving birth to you as will. If you don't," Naruto place one of the cards next to Sasuke's eye. "I will make sure you can never see again."

"The Uchiha clan will not stand for this nor will the village council," Sasuke yelled.

"I'm not sure I'm the heir to the Senju clan '_also the fourth's heir but he does not need to know that, not to mention I have the Kyuubi._' "My mother is one of the Sannin my godfather is also a Sannin. I know the brother of the Raikage. I am best friends with the son of the Kazekage I also know his daughter and other son. Do you think the council will really do any thing to me? If they do, they may be risking the alliances with Sand and Cloud. Not only that, they would most likely see the last two Sannin leave for good. I have to much political power backing me up," Naruto told him spitting at political power as if he did not want any. Sasuke knew he was beat but his pride and ego would not let him say no, "Then you are willing to make enemies of the Uchiha clan."

"You willing to make enemies of the Uchiha clan," Naruto mimicked back. "Just do what I tell you. I am not in the mood to deal with you and I will know if you do not do what I tell you. Also, don't try to remove the card it won't kill you but you will be blind for a week." With that, Naruto walked away. Unknown to them Minato and Iruka were watching the whole time. Minato was wondering what will happen now Iruka was wondering who he should go after. Sasuke did bring up what happen so he would need to be punish but Naruto did threaten him.


	4. Genin Exams

The week flew by fast for Naruto. Three things happen, first was Sasuke found out after he got home and tried to remove the card that Naruto did not joke around. He now had to walk around with a blinded man stick for the week. Next was the Uchiha's trying to get even but were stop not only by the council who did not want to lose so much power and the Hokage telling him Naruto gave him a chance and warren him. This force them to stop but a few of the Female Uchiha's still thought he was hot and join the fan club.

The last thing happen the third night Naruto was there. Naruto woke to find someone else in his bed with him. Naruto found out the hard way that Yugito like to sleep walk. The only real problem was she had a vise grip and loves to lick his neck and check. He probably would not have mind if it was any one other then Jiraiya who found them. he knew he could get his Kaa-Chan to cool down after she saw them with their clothing on.

The only good thing that came out of that morning was Tsunade punting Jiraiya across the village. When Naruto ask Yugito about it, she told him that she would walk to the place she felt the safes at or in. Once she walks into a bathroom and locks the door where she used to live at only to wake up in the tub with some blowing the door in. Naruto started to laugh think of a good prank he could pull.

The only major event that happen was some started a rumor that Naruto was in fact the Kyuubi because he had it sealed in him. Both Tsunade and Minato tried to figure out who heard them talking and then leak the info. The next day civilians came to Minato demanding to know if Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him. What pissed him of was Danzo walking in and telling them it was true. He then had the guts to demand to have Naruto place under his care in case the Seal weaken. Half the village called for Naruto's death the other half did not want to lose the power Naruto had and opted for Danzo to keep an eye on Naruto. This was stop my all the clans but the Uchiha and Haruno clans. The Uchihas had some say. They got Naruto to be place under around the clock watch by two ANBU. The Haruno clan leader tried with all her might to have Naruto killed.

---day before the exams---

Naruto was sitting in the corner again of the class room with Yugito next to him. since he arrived almost half of the class girls formed a fan-club and would try to get next to him. They caught on that he would sit in the back corner of call to get away so if one of them got there first they would take that seat. Naruto then would find a guy to sit by and have Yugito sit on the other side of him. many wonder if they weir going out. Yugito just said she was repaying him for saving here. Naruto said she was a friend helping him out.

Naruto notes Sasuke walk in with out the Seeing Eye stick. Yugito looks at Naruto to see if he was going to do anything. She saw Naruto grinning like a mad man and knew a prank was coming or he was going to piss of the Uchiha.

"Hey Teme did you forget something at home," Naruto called. Sasuke sends a glair back before throwing a kunai at him. Naruto does nothing letting it hit him. Every one gasp when Naruto turn into smoke leaving nothing behind. Yugito was trying to figure out when Naruto made a shadow clone and trade place with it. five minutes later Naruto walks in as nothing happens at goes to sit down where is clone just was.

"three, two, one now," Naruto starts counting. Right as he finishes the whole class here some yelling that someone has painted the Hokage Faces. Everyone start asking who would do something like that and how powerful they weir. Yugito turns to Naruto who just smiles back.

"You did not take me with you," Yugito asks with a fake pout with puppy eyes and quivering lower lip. Naruto who knew the puppy eye Jutsu was an S-rank Jutsu only to be use in dire case. Only to people could pull it off, little kids and teenage girls. A few teenage people could also pull it off like Naruto but did not use it all the time. Naruto look at a point behind Yugito so he not to be caught in the Jutsu.

"I need to send us off on a big bang tomorrow it will be even bigger. This was a test run to day. Konan and Kaa-Chan are in on it," Naruto told her making her stop the Jutsu. Unknown to them Sasuke heard this.

'_now I can get even with that damn Senjuu_.' Sasuke started to make plans to get back at Naruto for making him blind. He hated it even more when his mother took him to go see Tsunade who started to laugh. Saying her son made sure no medical Jutsu would work. After talking to two other Medics, they were told the same thing they finally went home.

Naruto smile seeing Sasuke smirking unknown to Yugito and Sasuke the prank was going to be some much fun.

Class for Naruto was boring as doing tax returns. (yes I know someone who does them. and all they do I complain about them.) he felt asleep as soon as the Chunin starts to speak. Each time the Chunin would throw something at naruto. First it was a small paper weight. Next it was a eraser or chalk. Now it was Kunais. Naruto would some how throw back a needle to block the attack from hitting him and remain asleep. However, what amazed everyone was naruto always knew what the Chunin told them.

To day, they were going over what may be covered in the Exam.

"Ok everyone line up," The Chunin yelled to make sure Naruto got up. After every one was lined up he had them go out side for spars and target practice. Since Naruto, first spare with Sasuke, Naruto request to spar with Shino hoping for a better fight. But today he was not so lucky. The Chunin in charge was one of the few who hated him and saw him as the Kyuubi. He once again had to face Sasuke. Both walk out to the field and got ready.

"no sword Naruto," the Chunin yell when Naruto unseals his blade. Naruto reseals it then falls into a Taijutsu stance. His left foot in front of him at a angle. His right foot was perpendicular to his stomach. Naruto held his left hand out in front of him keeping his right hand close but not glued to his body.

Sasuke stood in his family stance, "I am going to make you pay for what you did to me. I will not lose to you again dope."

Naruto just shrug as he waits for Sasuke to attack. Sasuke did not wait long before attacking. Leg sweep follow by a right hock. Naruto let the leg sweep take him down. As he went down he forces his body to dodge the right hock. Naruto lands on his hands and the tip of his toes. Moving to one hand Naruto starts to send fast kicks at Sasuke forcing him to block with his arms. Sasuke counters with short kick at Naruto's hand forcing him to jump back. Naruto lands on his feet and falls back into his stance. Sasuke pulls out a kunai before charging in again. Naruto ducks under the kunai before bring his knee into Sasuke's gut lifting him off the ground by five feet. Sasuke flips in the air and lands back down on the ground. Naruto pulls out his deck of cards. Sasuke watches him knowing what could happen. Naruto slides the deck into his hand before putting the case away. Channeling chakra into the cards, he forms a small sword. Naruto makes a few practice swipes before falling into his stance again.

"Sasuke wins," the Chunin shouts after naruto falls into his stance. Naruto looks over at him.

"how Mizuki-Sencei," Naruto ask recalling the cards but still keeping his eyes on Sasuke.

"you used a Jutsu," Mizuki said with a grin.

"what Jutsu? You mean the card sword," Naruto asks.

"yes," Mizuki answers.

"oh. That's not a Jutsu. I am using my Chakra to make the blade. You can ask the Hyuuga over there," naruto tells him as he points his thumb at Hinata.

Mizuki scuffs before telling Naruto the fight is over. Naruto shouts a small glare at him before walking off the field. Before leaving the field completely he turn to Sasuke.

"next time we fight there will be no blinded Ninjas," Naruto said so only Sasuke and Mizuki could hear him. Naruto walks off the field over to a shady spot and sits down to start meditating. To everyone he look like he did not care about the others spars. But in fact he knew who fought who and who won. The only one he had his eyes open for Yugito who was facing of a girl name Sakura.

Yugito watch as Sakura fell into an unknown stance. Yugito fell into the Academy stance before speaking.

"Sakura-san I know you spend most of your time following the Uchiha around. so when did you learn how to fight," Yugito states.

"Cha! I know many things," Sakura said with a weird grin before charging at great speed at Yugito.

Yugito duck under a high kick that turn into a drop kick. Yugito rolled to the side. Looking at the spot she was just at she saw a large crater. Yugito eyes got big seeing that. she remember seeing Tsunade and Naruto having a "light sparring match" as they called it. both of them made craters with a simple punch. Tsunade told her later that both of them held back so not to do mass amount of damage.

Naruto saw this and stood up. He knew you could learn how to use his mother Super Strength if she showed you how. He and his Nee-Chan were the only people, which he knew of, she taught it to. Standing up Naruto leaps into the tree he was under to get a better view.

Yugito did the best she could to get in close to fight back was unable to. Sakura counter every time and after one hit Yugito if one lands in the right place she will lose. Yugito rolled to the side to get out of the way of another drop kick. Getting back up she side step a side kick.

What happen next made Naruto know something was not right. Sakura punch the groan making a large crater. It was the size of his mother when she 1/4th of her strength on him.

"Mizuki-Sensei call the match Yugito can't win against that," Naruto yells at Mizuki, who just blows him off. Seeing no one was going to stop the fight Naruto jumps in.

"stop this now Sakura. Yugito is no match for you," Naruto yells as he moves himself in front of Yugito.

"Why should I? Sencei has not called the match so I can keep fighting. CHA," Sakura says with a very evil grin.

"then I will fight in her place. Beside how can you gage your strength with someone who can't use **MY MOTHERS SUPER STRENGTH**," Naruto says growing at the last part before slamming his fist into the groan making a crater three times larger then Sakura's.

Sakura just grin before charging in at Naruto who push Yugito out of the way. Sakura reach back with her fist before letting it fly at Naruto. Naruto stood his grown ducking down only at the last minute. Naruto ducks under Sakura's arm and comes up with a back hand to Sakura face sending her flying ten feet and rolling for another ten.

Sakura got back to her feet before charging again. Naruto flip back wards as he flips back he kicks Sakura into the air. Using his hands as a springboard Naruto launches himself into the air. Naruto spin himself in the air and does a duel heel drop on Sakura sending her flying back to earth. Landing Naruto takes a minute to catch his breath, even thou he did not need to.

Sakura stands back up and charge again. Mizuki grin at this think the Demon brat was dead or going to miss the exams. Mizuki grin falls when Yugito joins the fight again stopping Sakura with a punch to the face. Naruto knew this fight kept going ANBU would start to show up. Moreover, the last thing he needed was NE showing up. Moving at speeds that even the Sharingan would have a hard time tracking Naruto got behind Sakura and ram a needle into her neck knocking her out. Naruto let her drop to the ground before pulling out the needle.

"oh Yugito thanks for that back there," Naruto thanks Yugito. Naruto walks up next to her and says in a low voice so only they can hear it. "we both need to do a better job at holding back."

Naruto then walks away knowing Mizuki was going to get him on three different charges, first using a Jutsu in a spare, entering another spar, and knocking out Sakura.

Not even a minute after the Academy let out he was stop by two Chunnin telling him the council wishes to see him on attempted murder. Naruto let them lead the way knowing no use fighting it.

After five minute, Naruto stood in front of the village council. Alternatively, to his eyes what look like the civilians and a few clan heads. Naruto notes that a woman that look like an older Sakura was talking to one of the village elders. The Chunin push naruto into the center of the room. Naruto also notes that his mother and father both where not there.

"good he's here. You have been called here to answer the charges that have been place on you," The pink hair woman said with a very evil grin.

"what charges," Naruto ask playing dumb.

"First use of a Jutsu in a spar, entering another spar with out an ok and lastly attempted murder," the woman told him. Naruto eyes got big when she said attempted murder. The woman saw this and smirk, "what weir you hoping that she did die."

"No I am just surprise that you change it from me knocking out her to me trying to kill her," naruto said trying to figure out what was going on.

"The needle was aimed at her artery. She was lucky she fell forward when you attack her," the woman said with a smirk, thinking she won. "For these crimes you will be put to death."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I am unable to defend myself why that is."

"Why should we let a demon defend itself," the woman said with a sharp laugh.

"so this is what it is all about then I am leaving. I am no demon, so I do not know why you brought me here," Naruto said as he turn to leave but was stop by two ANBU. By this time Tsunade and Minato both were rushing to he council chamber. Both burst into the room looking for someone to kill.

"what is going on here. Why is the council called with out my knowing," Minato yelled. Tsunade ran to her son pushing the ANBU out of the way before looking him over to make sure he was ok.

"this does not matter you Hokage-Sama. This is a civil an matter," the woman starts.

"not any more Naru-Chan is part of the new medic-core unit that is being put into action," Tsunade said cutting of the woman. "by being in the medic-core he is now a Medic Ninja. He falls under Ninja laws not civilian laws."

"what Medic-core are you talking about," an elder ask.

"the one Tsunade wanted to do long ago. Since we are at peace time why not try it out. I plan on having one Genin this year and any other Genins be train as a medic ninja. It will e a trail run. After one year the program will be reviewed. If what we see is as good as Tsunade-san says it will be then the program will move to the next level. All Ninja teams will have one medic in there team at all times. Naruto here is already part of the program since he is train as a medic already," Minato told them.

"he still tried to kill my Daughter," The woman screams.

"I knocked her out. If she is still knock out then her body is still asleep. The worst thing that could happen is she must wait one more year before being able to become a ninja. She should be up by tomorrow morning the latest," Naruto told the woman. Tsunade smiled seeing how Naruto shut up the woman. Tsunade push Naruto out of the room before turning and sending a death glare at the woman.

Later that night.

Tsunade and Minato both where talking about team placement, see who would be a good medic and who would work will with whom.

"Kurena has ask for the Hyuuga heiress. I also believe the Aburame heir and the Inuzuka heads son would be good for her team, maybe a tracking team," Minato said as he read a few files.

Tsunade read the file on the Inuzuka, "he will need some work but he would work."

"next the Ino-Shika-Cho trio wants their children all place on the same team. Ino Yamanaka would be the medic for the team," Minato said has he hand her the file on Ino.

Tsunade read it over, "it will take some work but she could become a Medic. I will have Shizune work with her. If Naru-chan says is right we will need to knock the fan girl out of her first. The Hyuuga Heiress would also make a great Medic for her team. The only problem I have with the team is, their parents are to will known. Putting all those heirs in one place?"

"I am have the Third son train them if they pace the exams," Minato answers her as he reads over another file.

Tsunade picks up a file before reading the name out loud, "Sakura Haruno. another would needs the fan girl kick out of her. If she got rid of the fan girl I would not mind taking her under my wing. Unohana would be a good Sencei for her to learn under as a medic." Tsunade read some more.

"I would agree, but she is the Hokages personal medic," Minato said with a light blush.

Tsunade raise an eyebrow at this, "you want her to be a wet nurse when you and Konan have kids. Or family Doctor."

"Family Doctor," Minato answers reading a file on another student. "If Sakura passes the exam I think I will add her to Team Three. They are short on member."

Tsunade looks at the file then nods her head. picking up a file she smile seeing its her sons, "so who should we put on my sons team."

"so sure he will pass," Minato asks with a smile.

"who is going to pass," Konan ask walking in with two cups. She sets one down by Tsunade then gives a quick pick to Minato before sitting down next to him.

"my son," Tsunade said reading over his file. "one week and he is already out running the ANBU and causing mast destruction."

"I think my student Kakashi would be a good Sensei for him," Minato said handing Tsunade Kakashi file. "he has met him before and can keep him safe if any thing happens."

Tsunade reads the file a few times, "I agree he would be good Sencei. But the council are pushing him to take the Uchiha brat. So they both would be on the same team. Naru-chan would kill him."

"not really, there is another Uchiha Team short a member a year older. They lost a member from a spinal injury just a few weeks ago," Konan told them remember she was sent out as back up when they found out there mission was a little to high for them.

"yes I know. It was turn almost turn to dust. He can no longer walk. But he could become a Medic he chakra control is at the point he could start training to become a medic," Tsunade said with a sigh. She saw how hurt the boy was when he heard the news. What piss her off even more was the boy's parents disown him. he was now a live in at the Hospitable.

"Iemura would be a good Sencei for him," Minato said. (I am not making a bleach cross over. I am just using names.)

Tsunade nods her head know the man he was talking about before speaking, "so we have Naru-chan, the Uchiha. Now who will be their last member of the team?"

"what about Yugito-Chan," Konan after taking a sip of her tea. "she works will with Naruto-kun. With her holding back she is in the middle of the class. Sasuke being the rookie of the year and Naruto-kun joining late making him the dead-last. So why not place a middle student with them. no one would know." She was going to say they did have feelings for one other but kept that to herself. She remember stopping Yugito after the first time she walked into Naruto's room. Yugito told her that she never walked into the same room more then once so doing it more meant she felt really safe there.

"with Naru-Chan as there Medic the team could be a attack team. Only problem is Naruto has no skill at Genjutsu. He can do them but just hates them," Tsunade said.

"sound just like his mother," Minato said with sad smile. Tsunade nods her head she did not like using them and from she knew about Naruto birth mother she also did not use Genjutsu.

"Yugito-Chan knows a few. But she like Jutsus more," Konan said as she rests her head on Minato's shoulder.

"so the team will not have any Genjutsu users. That was the last team. Now you ready for bed Konan-Hime," Minato asks.

"Minato I know you want to get to bed but we still have a problem. Mizuki," Tsunade said stopping Minato as he got up. "we stop the rumors to a point but a few believe. Then with Danzo showing up we lost control of it. Thanks to your fast think no one Naruto's age will know. However, Mizuki knows and he did not stop the fight when Naruto enter or would listen to him. he may try something tomorrow," Tsunade said with a stern face.

"I know that's why I am having two Jonin sit in on the exam. If they think the person should pass. But they must have a good reason when the instructors' say they fail," Minato said with a small wave.

"very will," Tsunade as she finish of her tea and left the room.

Next day most of the village was in a panic someone not only painted the Hokage's faces but the Tower itself. Naruto and Yugito and paint smudges on their faces. Both were talking in a low voice plan what they were going to do next.

"ok everyone shut up," the Chunin instructor shouts with a big head Jutsu. "thank you. now listen up, we will be having two Jonins helping with the exams today. They will be looking at everything even for things we Chunin can see. You will treat them as you would any one else that is a higher rank. Now when I call out your name comes into the other room," the Chunin told them.

Naruto sat waiting for most of the day waiting to take the exam. Once he got his name call Naruto walk into a small room with three doors. He knew one door was the one he came in. The other would be how will he did. He looks at the people doing the Exam. Mizuki and another Chunin who he did not know. The two Jonin he had seen around town before. One hah purple hair in a spiky tail. With tan trench coat over a net shirt and skirt. The other Jonin had a few scares on his face. He had on a black coat and a black bandana. Naruto notes that there eye pick up the smallest movement.

"Ok Naruto all you need to do is the three Academy Jutsus and you pass," Mizuki tells him. Naruto nods waiting for the go. After getting the go Naruto runs through two of the three Academy Jutsus. Naruto, Henges into his great grandfather, the First Hokage. He next does a Kawarimi with the chair in the corner then back again. Once back Naruto look a little worry.

"um Sencei can it be any clone. Because Kaa-san never taught me the Academy clone Jutsu saying it will not help me much if I am fighting Jonin or high rank ninja," Naruto told them.

"you need to do the Academy Clone Jutsu, to pass," Mizuki told him with a grin on his face.

"but I do not know it, is there no other way," Naruto asks.

"no sorry," Mizuki said again.

"ok. What door then," Naruto said looking at the ground.

"the on the left," one of the Jonin said before Mizuki could speak up.

Naruto nods his head before leaving.

Once gone Mizuki turn to the Jonin, "why did you pass him he can not even make the clones."

"Why did you try to fail him? Did you forget that Yugito Nii could not make the Academy Clone Jutsu? She did an earth clone and pass. Knowing Tsunade-Sama she saw the Clone to be weak for him. the Academy Clone Jutsu is good if you can make a large group of them and do not move. Another point to it is he is fighting a person like the Inuzukas the clone would not help. Yes it can help at times," The Jonin partner told them as she chews on a stick of sorts. Mizuki grounds his teach before giving up. he hated Naruto because of the rumors and for seeing how he was able to get along with Yugito who the Uchiha was trying to get.

"fine we will let him pass but he must be place on a team of our choosing," Mizuki hope to put him on a team what would make sure he died on a mission.

"The Hokage all ready made up the Teams of most of the Genin. Naruto already has a team," the Female Jonin told him. The other Chunin had not said anything but nods his head.

"Ok send in the next one," Mizuki calls out.

--with Naruto—

Naruto walks into the room to see Yugito sitting there waiting for him to show up. once Naruto showed up Yugito wave to him. Naruto walks over to her and sits down. Looking around the room Naruto notes everyone in the room weir people he knew would pass.

"Yea you pass," Yugito says as she jumps on him playfully.

Naruto sweats drops at this. He forgot how Yugito was very playful at times. The only time it became a problem was when he let Nibi a little control. Every time she did, Nibi's would start to rub up against him like a cat. It once got so bad that she would chaise a mouse and another cat up into a tree. Naruto figure that where the sleep walking came from.

"yea I guess. I thought I failed because I could not do the academy clone Jutsu," Naruto told her as she sat back down.

"they would not fail you for that," Yugito suddenly look sad.

"hey you ok Yugito," Naruto asks seeing how sad she look.

"yea I just remember how I friend promise to take me out to diner when I became a Genin. And knowing your Kaa-san you will be going out to eat," Yugito said with a sad smile.

"your coming too," Naruto said patting her on the back. "no way we would just let you stay by yourself."

"thanks Naruto," Yugito said with a soft smile.

Naruto lays his head down to get some sleep knowing his Kaa-Chan will want to party will drink the night away.

-two hours later-

Naruto was making his way to small shop to buy a gift for Yugito knowing she would not get any really. On his way he ran into Mizuki who to his best ability tries to hide the grin on his face.

"Mizuki-Sencei what are you doing here," Naruto asks.

"looking for you Naruto. You see after some talking we remember you did not show us a clone Jutsu you did not pass. But there is another way to pass," Mizuki starts to tell him. "you see there's a scroll in the Hokage's office. Your mission is to steal it an learn a move from it. now everyone in the tower will act as if you are really trying to steal it. what do you say?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute before speaking, "ok I will do it when do it start."

"right now meet me here when your done," Mizuki says as he hands Naruto a piece of paper with a map on it.

Naruto watch's Mizuki leave before making his way to the Hokage tower hoping to find his dad. On his way saw Konan walking out of a store. Naruto jumps down in front of her.

"Naruto-kun what's the hurry," Konan asks.

"I need to talk the Hokage. I think Mizuki wants me to steal a scroll," Naruto tells her.

"Oh ok I got an idea," Konan puts her bags down and pulls out a small scroll. "here I have a few Jutsu that you may be able to use."

Naruto takes the scroll and looks back at Konan, "you sure this will work."

"yep. I will go talk to Minato-kun about me or him going to make sure Mizuki does not try any thing else. Now get going," Konan said with a wink. Naruto nods his head before leaping away.

Konan watch Naruto leave before making a shadow clone.

"Take these homes for me and put them away," she tells the clone before head to the Hokage tower. Konan watch as a few Ninja way at her other mostly younger female sent her hate glares. Shacking her head Konan watch as an ANBU squad stop to watch a store for a minute before moving on. Konan also notes a lot of other Ninja traveling along the roofs of buildings. She knew it was faster but she never saw why Ninja do it. with her paper Jutsu she could fly but that made her a target. Walking past the Two Chunin guarding the door Konan saw Minato barred neck deep in paper work.

"Minato-kun do you have a minute," Konan ask once she was in front of the desk.

Minato look up seeing Konan standing there.

"sure any thing to get away from this," Minato said waving his hands at the paper work.

"good you may have a Chunnin who wants to kill Storm," Konan told him.

"what who," Minato said jumping up.

"I took care of it. Just want you to play along is all. Oh diner is on hold until tomorrow," Konan said before vanishing into a storm of paper. Minato called in two ANBU.

"cat and seal you both are to find Naruto Senju and watch over him. when a Chunnin shows up jump down acting like you just found him. send word when you found him I will have everyone else look in other areas but that one," Minato told them. "now move."

Both ANBU's nod their head before vanishing in cloud of smoke. Minato turn to look out the window.

'One hour should be good before sending out the dogs. Hmm I wonder what scroll Konan-hime gave him.'

---one hour later with Yugito---

Yugito was walking to a small dango shop when she notes a lot of Ninja moving out. Walking over she saw two Jonin talking.

"you heard sounds like the Senju kid stole a scroll from the Hokage offices."

"yea but I do not think he did on purpose."

"whys that?"

"think about what would he gain from it."

"true and he post to be ANBU level if the rumors are true."

"come one lets get moving."

Yugito watch them jump away before taking off the other way hoping to find Naruto.

-with Naruto a few minutes later-

Naruto rolled the scroll back up before closing his eyes. Naruto reaches out trying to see how far he could feel with his chakra. After get, about half a mile Naruto calls his chakra back to him. Standing up Naruto frown feeling Yugito in the area with Mizuki moving at high speed. Naruto look over at the two hidden ANBU who knew they have been spotted.

'_change of plans Yugito is here and I do not want her finding out about you Nee-Chan._'

"_**then what are you doing standing here, kit. Let us show the Mizuki what a demon can really do. Beside let us try out that Jutsu Minato showed you. you know the one Kushina use**__._"

'_and see if I have that bloodline too_."

Naruto made a cross seal before two clone show up next to him. nodding to one other two of them bolt to hold Mizuki off. While the third one goes to get Yugito out of the area. Naruto look over at his clone, before grabbing it and throwing it into Mizuki path. Mizuki stops seeing Naruto land in front of him.

"will, will. What are you doing Naruto. Are you wanting to fail the test already," Mizuki said with a smirk. Naruto just smiles before exploding into a cloud of white smoke. Mizuki jumps back when he hears Naruto yell out.

"Paper Shuriken Jutsu."

Mizuki jumps back again as five piece of paper hit the ground he was just in. Turning Mizuki blocks a high kick from Naruto. Naruto rotates his body to turn the kick into a heal drop. Mizuki push Naruto back as he rolls back himself. Naruto flips in the air before landing on his feet. Mizuki gets to his feet with a worried look on his face. Naruto look at him blankly before pulling out a kunai.

"you know I was hoping to catch you when you where not ready brat. I could say you stole the scroll I came to stop you but got attack. You body would never been found until my master was ready for you be seen again," Mizuki said with a laugh. "but it does not matter I will still take you to my master."

Naruto threw the kunai into the air before making hand seals, "shadow Kunai Jutsu."

Mizuki jump back as fifty Kunai came raining down on him. Naruto pulls out three throwing knives before sending them at Mizuki. Mizuki who was trying to get away from the raining Kunai did not notes the knives until they hit him in the arm. Mizuki look down at his arm or where his arm was post to be, all there was now was a bloody stump where is left arm use to be.

". You brat I'm going to kill you," Mizuki scream as he charges in. Naruto smirks as he slams his fist into the ground braking the ground up. Mizuki who took a step at that time loss his balance and falls right into roundhouse kick citrusy of Naruto. Mizuki goes flying into a tree then falls to the ground not moving. Naruto walks over to him and nudge him with his foot.

"ok you can take him away," Naruto calls out to the ANBU who both jump down.

"dang I thought the fight would be shorter," one of says as they pick up Mizuki and take him away. Naruto watches them go before getting a rush of memory from his clone he sent to get Yugito out of the area. Looking behind him he felt a large amount of K.I. aim right at him. turning around he saw one very piss of Yugito looking down on him.

"hi Yugito," Naruto said with a shaky voice.

"what is this hearing about you stealing a scroll from the Hokage," Yugito asks in a fake sweat voice. Naruto did the only thing that could come to him thanks to the Kyuubi, he ran as if the devil himself was at his heals. Yugito gave chase after Naruto, turning it into a game of cat and mouse. That only ended when Naruto turns around holding out a small box. Yugito slides to a stop in front of him.

"here I thought you might like this," Naruto said as Yugito took the box. With that Naruto bolted when he saw the time, yelling sorry and your welcome as he went. Yugito opens the box to see a necklace with a cat and fox on it.

"_**So I was right about him**_."

'_What do you mean Nibi?_'


	5. Team 7

Yugito walk into the classroom for what she hopes this is the last time. Walking in she notes Naruto was sound asleep in his seat. Her eyes then move to a fan-girl next to him looking at him with hearts in her eyes. Yugito starts to growl before moving to an empty seat behind Naruto. The fan-girl looks up at Yugito and stuck out her tong at her. Yugito let out a deep feral growl at the girl, not even knowing she was doing it herself. The girl eyes got big in fear before narrowing.

"You better not growl like that again at me, or I will tell my father you tried to attack me," the Fan-girl told Yugito. Yugito met her father once only because what happen when she was six. She found her father creepy with the weird looks he kept sending her.

"Beside it's not like Naruto-kun even likes you," the girl kept going.

'_**Let show her who top cat here kitty.**_'

Before Yugito follows her tails beast idea Naruto sat up. Naruto turn to look at the girl sitting next to him, "ether I am dreaming or the fur ball put me in that damn Genjutsu again."

"Your not dreaming Naruto-kun," the girl starts. "And this is no Genjutsu."

"Oh," Naruto yawns. "Then who are you?"

"I'm Arisu," the girl starts before Naruto stops her.

"Now I remember your father is the weird guy who gave my mother those dirty looks like Ero-Sencei. Why are you sitting here," Naruto asks now.

"You ask me to remember," Arisu tries to tell him.

Naruto looks at her before laughing. Yugito was not sure why he was laughing but felt hurt. Arisu saw this and started to join Naruto in laughing hoping to make Yugito leave the ninja force giving her a better chance at getting on Naruto's team. When Yugito saw this, she jump to her feet and ran out of the room doing the best she could to hold back her tears. Naruto saw Yugito leave. Standing up he was about to call out to her when Arisu pulls him back down.

"Forget about her Naruto-kun," She starts. Naruto looks at her once. He hand glows green but kept it under the desk so not to be seen he softly place it on Arisu leg making her leg cramp up.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww my leg," Arisu cries out. Naruto took this to get away and try to find Yugito. Naruto ran out of the classroom to see a bit of blond hair turn the corner for the head instructor office. Naruto knew only reason would be to retire before even being place on a Genin team. Naruto turn the corner seeing Yugito just a few steps ahead of him. Pushing Chakra into his feet and legs, Naruto close the gap. Only problem was he put a little too much chakra into his legs sending him crashing into Yugito. Both went rolling until they came to a stop with Naruto looking down at Yugito. Yugito had a light blush with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Yugito please hear me out. I was not laughing because you where not in the seat it was because I just remember something funny are all," Naruto tells her.

"Then you do not hate me," Yugito asks praying he did not hate her.

"Why would I," Naruto never finish because he was hit by an eraser in the back of the head. The blow made his lips crash onto Yugito's. Both of their eyes got big as Naruto jumps back. Sitting down Naruto turns away with a light blush on his face. Yugito also sits up with a deeper blush on her face. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Um sorry about that," Naruto says with a light stutter. Turning to look at Yugito, he notes her eyes had a far off look.

"Um Yugito," Naruto ask waving his hand in front of her face. Yugito shock her head then look at Naruto, "sorry."

"Look Yugito I do not want you to quit being a Ninja. Even if we are not on the same team I still want you to be a ninja," Naruto starts hoping to forget about the kiss. Yugito nods her head. Naruto stands up then helps Yugito up only to be hit in the head once again causing them to kiss again.

"God damn it just tell each other how you feel," some female yells at them. Turning they both see an ANBU with a snake mask looking at them. "Gaa I have been watching you two for a week waiting for you two tell the other how they feel. However, no you both got to be stubborn as a mule." Under the mask the ANBU was grinning seeing both of them did not notes they had their arms around one other body lightly.

"But we," Yugito tries to start only for the ANBU stop her.

"look I will keep making you two kiss until you say it, at every chance I get so I hope you two like kissing one other," The ANBU said before vanishing in a could of white smoke and leaves.

---Thirty minutes later---

Two very red blonde-haired people walk back into the classroom. The Head Chunin notes both of them were holding hands but did not say any thing. Not saying thing he watch them take their seat. Looking down at his sheet ne notes they both would be place on the same team. Shaking his head, he moves onto team placement.

"Ok I am now going to tell you what team you are on. If I call you, name now you will be place a team that is already active. Sakura Haruno you are being place on Team 3… ok now for new teams. Team 6 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Yugito Nii," the Chunin was cut off by both Sakura and

Ino both crying out how it was not fare. Shaking his head, "shut up, and sit down. Now team 7 last team member will be Naruto Uzumaki Senju."

Naruto and Yugito both look at each other and smile. Sasuke who was trying to find a way for Yugito fall for him or get her for him felt his anger raise when he heard Naruto would be place on his team.

"Team eight and Team nine are still active. Team 10 will be, Ino Yakama, Shikamaru

Nara and Choji Akimichi. Now your Sensei will be here after lunch to pick you up. I wish you all luck and hope you go far," with that he let them go out for lunch.

Naruto look over at Yugito, "so we are on the same team. I wonder if Minato had anything to do with this."

"Not sure. In addition, I do not care if he did or not. Now how about you buy me lunch," Yugito says as she lays her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"But are Sensei may show up," Naruto wines not wanting to pay for her too.

"Please," Yugito asks using the deadly Puppy eye Jutsu, the only SSSSS-rank Jutsu.

Only two people could take it head on and walk way from it. First, one is Orochimaru. The other was the person who uses the Deadly Jutsu first. Naruto did his best not to look into Yugito eyes.

"Fine Meany," Yugito said with a fake pout.

Naruto sighs knowing he would need to pay for her lunch one-way or other. Pulling out some money from his frog wallet Naruto gives it to her. However, before telling her something she was gone.

"Great probably will go buy clothing or something," Naruto's mumbles to himself.

Naruto got up himself to go make sure Yugito did not go blow is his money. Turn out she went to go get Ramen for the both of them.

-three hours later-

Naruto started to pound his on the desk. After the tenth pound, he looks up at his two-team mates. Naruto got up and walk down to the door that came into the classroom.

"Does any one know any good Genjutsu?" Naruto ask as he looks back at his two-team mates.

"Why do you need one dope?" Sasuke shot back with out waiting.

"I'm going to get are teacher back for being late."

Yugito stood up at this. "I know a few. Time for some pay back. What's first?"

Naruto slide the door open then grabbed a stool. "The Genjutsu is only to keep him from knowing about the real attack from above."

Putting an eraser in the door jam places a flash tag over the gap. Yugito then places a Genjutsu over the tag and both walk way.

"You real think that will work. Are sensei is an elite. Do you really think he will fall for something so simple?" Naruto started to laugh at what Sasuke said. "That's why it's going to work. Just watch."

Half an hour and two red foreheads later the door to the classroom open. Only now big flash or bang. Only to have the eraser to fall onto the Jonin with white to silver hair. He had his **Hitai covering his left eye with a mask covering the bottom part of his face. A black sandal with blue pants with rapping is around his ankles with a long sleeve shirt with two red spirals on both shoulders that was blue as will. To top it all off with a green Chunin vest. Looking up at the tree he noticed two things one the blonde-haired people where both laughing there rear-ends off at what happen. **

**'****_They must have been the two to pull it off. Will done able to draw my attain away from the real attack.'_**** The next thing was the Uchiha had a smug look on his face. '****_Great he thinks he better then them this is going to be a long two days.'_**

** "Will I must say for pulling that off will done. Now meet me on the roof in five minutes." With a puff of smoke, he was gone. **

**Naruto look at Yugito both where still trying to stop laughing. Sasuke got up and walk out of the classroom before his teammates got up. Naruto was the first to get up then help Yugito up. **

**"Hey Yugito do you think they found the person who painted the mountain faces orange yet." **

**With out missing a beat. "You tell me Mr. Painter." **

**Naruto raced an eyebrow. "Where did you come up with that?" **

**"The paint on fingers gave it away. If we where not sitting next to one other then I would have not seen it."**

**"Dang it ok let's goes."**

Rooftop

The Jonin was sitting on the railing facing the new Geninning who where sitting on some steps. "Ok I want you to tell me about your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"What do you mean scarecrow." Ask Naruto.

Kakashi sweat drop at the statement. '_Great know his kid is calling me that. What is next, pigs flying? Wait pigs do fly. Let's see last Tuesday we had frog flying then we will have pigs flying with in two to three days.'_

"Will my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many like and dislikes. For hobbies hmmm.

And my dream I do not feel like telling you." A small blush was seen on his face or would if you could see under the darn mask he always had on.

"About you blonde number one?" Points at Naruto. "Wait are you thee Hatake Kakashi also know as Sharingan Kakashi post to have copy over 1000 Jutsu." Naruto shouts out.

"Yes."

Naruto now had a big grin on his face. "Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju. I like training, my family and friends, and ramen. I dislike people how pick on people who are weaker then them, people who think they are top dog just because of there name or bloodline. My hobbies are training with my Kaa-san, learning Jutsu, and meeting new people. My dream is to be Hokage and to bring together a group of people and make a place for them to live."

Kakashi look at Naruto lost his mind at the last part. '_He wants to bring together the entire tail beast host. However, that could start a war. Unless he planning to trade for them but who would he trade, I hope he does not trade me, or save them. What are you trying to do?' _

"Ok blonde number two you're up."

"I'm Yugito Nii. I like the fourth for looking out for me, ramen. I dislike the Hyuga's elders and the person who looks like a mummy. My hobbies are training. My dream is to prove that I am loyal to the leaf not to cloud."

'_From what I have seen_ _she is did loyal living in the same house as the fourth and not killing him. I wonder who the mummy is.'_

"Ok let's have rookie of the year go now." Sasuke never even look up from his sitting position. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have a few likes and dislikes. I do not have any hobbies. My dream is to kill a cretin person."

"Hey Teme is Itachi the person you want to kill?" Sasuke now was in front of Naruto holding him up by the front of his shirt.

"What do you know about him? Where is he? Tell me dope." Naruto look at him as if Sasuke was in his underwear.

"I only met him once by chance that was when I was really young." '_Better not tell him too much.'_ "Before you ask my Kaa-san was talking to him about something that was it. After that he and his team left." Kakashi remember that mission it has the week the Kyubi attack but four years after. Minato wanted him, Itachi, Rin, and Gai, we where to drop something off for Tsunade.

'_that was a fun mission. Even if Naruto really did not know us all. But he was wearing the masks I got him. Rin gave him a new pair next year that had his whisker marks on them.' _He was brought back to the world of the living to hear.

"Teme if you do not let go of me there will not be enough left of you even for my Kaa-san to put you back together or idée you." Sasuke let go of Naruto and sat back down.

"Since that's out of the way tomorrow we do are first mission. Be at the training ground 7 at 8:00 a.m. sharp and do not eat any breakfast."

Yugito look surprise at this. "How come we should not eat any breakfast?"

"Just to make you do not barf. See you then." With a puff of smoke, he was gone. Sasuke got up and left with out a word. Naruto watch him go before turning to Yugito.

"I forgot he got like that every time his brother comes up," says as he looks at Yugito.

"So what now," Yugito asks.

"Want to go get some ramen," Naruto offers with a foxy grin.

"Sure if you by," Yugito says as she runs away with a light laugh.

"Wait no fair," Naruto yells as he gives chase.

-with Kakashi-

Kakashi made his way home to check up on his wife and then talk to the Hokage seeing about getting another Jonin to help in case his wife gave birth. Walking inside he found Rin working in the kitchen working on something, most like ice cream with red bean paste.

"Rin you in here," Kakashi ask only poking his head into the room not wanting to give her to large of a target to hit, in case she was in one of her mood swings. Looking in he saw Rin sitting at the table reading a book.

"Kakashi your home early. Did you fail the team right off the bat," Rin ask with soft smile telling Kakashi it was safe to come in.

"No I came strait home to check up on you. do you need any thing Rin," Kakashi asks.

"are you going to fail your team just to get Storm," Rin ask knowing Kakashi had been wanting to teach Naruto when he became a Genin.

"I have storm on the team," Kakashi tell his wife as he sits down.

"oh who else do you have," Rin asks looking up at him.

"Yugito Nii and Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi tells her. "I am worried if Sasuke will turn out like Orochimaru from the way he acts."

"why is he mumbling power in his sleep and looking at little boys," Rin ask remembering meeting the traitor once with her team.

"No but he wants to kill Itachi," Kakashi said as he reads the book his wife was reading.

"So he both knows why," Rin, said taking her book back.

"True but it does not mean it is right. Itachi is still a loyal Ninja in my book. Who break the rules our trash. Whose, who betray their teammates our lower then trash," Kakashi says with his famous eye smile.

"and what did he do," Rin ask knowing the answer since they both would talk about that night a lot. They both agreed he is still a loyal ninja even if his clan marks him as a missing ninja.

"Trash at less but no lower then that," Kakashi said getting up. "I need to talk Minato-Sensei about getting another Jonin to help out in case we get in long term mission I can say here near you."

"Who are you thinking about," Rin ask starting to read her book again.

"Tenzo. If Naruto shows signs of the first Hokages blood limit he will be helpful. Next if you know what tries to brake free," Kakashi tells Rin before leaving seeing she gave him a wave saying she heard him and to get lost.

Uchiha compound same time

Sasuke walks into his house seeing his uncle and mother talking about the clan. Will fighting over something. Since his father died Sasukes mother took over as clan head. only problem the Uchiha clan no female could be on Council of Elders or a Clan Head. In fact, only if a female born into the clan could be a ninja. Only reason she was Clan Head was the village laws and there was no Clan elders to stop it. It took her a month before she had a solid power base that no one could break.

"Mikoto you know the clan laws you must ask the Hokage to send hunter ninja after him," Sasuke uncle demands as he slams his hand down on the table.

Mikoto just smiles at him, "I do know the clan laws. But the Hokage has final say in anything that has to do with ninja. Every day you come here demanding the same thing. In addition, I will keep telling you the same thing. After a month, I was told if brought it up again, he would make us pay for the hunter teams at two times the usual cost. (All this time her voice getting angrier and aggressive.) do you want us to go bank rump with in two month unless you let all us female that married into the clan rejoin the ninja serves to bring more in come for the clan. Since you men do not want us female out there he must stay here and do house work. Tell me Hisoka, what do you want. Break clan laws just to make you happy or live with what we got?"

Hisoka glares at Mikoto before speaking again, "their is the other matter of picking new elders for the clan council."

"Yes I know and I told you. When _I _find someone able to show wisdom and know what is right to help the clan so the clan can help the village. Most of you seem to forget that we support the Village not the other way around. That is why I will not place this list of people on the council of elders. In fact, I am almost ready to sign over all rights to the Hokage to pick who can be on the Clan elders. Moreover, you know if I do that they will most likely be, people from out side are clan as our elders. So shut up and sit down or get out of my house," Mikoto yells at her brother in law. Hisoka grinds his teeth before turning and walking right past Sasuke to leave. Mikoto takes a deep breath to calm down before turning to Sasuke with a smile.

"what was that all about Kaa-san," Sasuke ask as he sits down at the table.

"Your uncle and I do not see eye to eye on a lot of things. I am sorry you had to see that. Usually we come here earlier," Mikoto says as she sits down next to her son. "so who is on your team Sasuke-kun?"

"I have the Senju dope and Yugito Nii on my team, our team Leader is some ninja name Kakashi who showed up two hours late. He is not going to make me any strong," Sasuke says.

"Why do you call Tsunade-Sama son a dope. You know he is quite strong you could learn a few things from him," Mikoto tries to tell her son.

"How can you say that? He comes from a weaker clan then ours. All he knows is medical Jutsu and that will not make me any stronger," Sasuke yells out.

"Because the Senju have wall ways been are rivals and we need to stop this feud we have going with them," Mikoto says slapping her son. "I am a shame Sasuke. All you care about is power. Just power alone will not help you. Teamwork is what this village built on." Mikoto gets up and leaves the room letting Sasuke sit alone and think about it.


	6. Mission time

Scenes no one real cares I am going to just go with who it post to be.

Next morning 9:45 am training ground 7

Team 7 was waiting once again on there sencei. Naruto had changed his clothing style. He now had on dark blue cargo pants with rapping is going from his knee to his feet covering the top of his black combat boot. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with red fingerless gloves that had plating in them. On his chest he a dark purple vest with more place to store scrolls and other items. Over it he had his cloak only this time if you saw under it you would see seal all over the inside. Naruto had his hair still in its ponytail only he had it woven. He also put it some purple high lights in his bangs. His **Hitai was on his right arm woven into the cloak. Topping it of was the earring on his left ear. Yugito still had the outfit only she had the same type of vest as Naruto. Her Hitai was tied around her forehead. Sasuke had on black pants and short sleeve shirt with a high neck. He had rapping going down his arms. His Hitai was also on his forehead. Naruto was sitting under a tree eat an apple. Yugito was leaning on him taking a catnap. Sasuke was lean up against a training poll. Sasuke was still trying to figure out how the two of them where that close. **

**'****_Yugito rarely lets any one get that close to her. Now the dope shows up and in three days he made more head way then me. How does he do it? He has no clan to rebuild unlike me. Yugito is the strongest female this year. I gave her what ever she wanted but still how.'_**** Sasuke still was tried to figure how to get Yugito for five more minutes. Only thing was to beat Naruto and make him look weak. Yugito by now had waked. **

**"Hey Naruto do you have any more food?" Asking as she looked around the field see if there sencei was here yet. Naruto hand her an apple. **

**"Want on Sasuke-Teme?"**

**"Why would I want one dope?"**

**"Ok." Naruto put the apple back not even faze by being called dope. Naruto finish his off then place it in a bag then place a paper shock tag in it as will.**

**"Yugito-Chan can you put your apple in the bag when you are done." **

** "Sure Naruto." **

**Sasuke was shocked. '****_Chan he's calling her Chan. Where the specking I been.'_**

**Yugito place her apple in the bag. After she had done this Naruto active the tag in the bag. After five more minutes there, sencei showed up. The first thing he saw was the bag. **

**"What's in the bag Naruto?"**

**"Breakfast. Since I got up a little late I took mine with me want some?"**

**"Did I not say not to eat any thing this morning?" Kakashi ask.**

**"It's late morning and since it's in a bag it was more like a lunch or a snake. I wonder if I still have those chips in there." Before he could move for the bag Kakashi pick it up only to get shocked. After a minute Kakashi, hair was standing strait up. He also had anime burns all over himself. The worst part Naruto had pulled down his mask to see what was under it only to find another. He then pulled that one to find another. **

**'****_How many does he have one?' _****He move to pull the last one down only to have has arm grabbed by Kakashi who finely came back to his senses. "Now then you are so eager to see under this mask you must past my test."**

**"You mean the test to see who well we work as a team, test." Naruto ask with a deadpan tone. **

**'****_Minato sencei must have told him about the test. From what I see, he and Yugito would work just find. However, Sasuke may be the problem. Time to go to plain B.'_**** "ok you three since Naruto know what the test is about I'm going to change it. I want you to brake into the Hokage's office and steal his hat and cloak. You have till noon."**

**Yugito razed her hand. "Um sencei the Hokage is in a meeting right now. In addition, will not get out until one. What about see if we can steal something else from the tower."**

**"Will I did leave my favored book there. Go get it." With a puff, he was gone.**

**"Ok any idea's how to get his book and where it may be?" Naruto asked only to see Sasuke start running to the tower. "Um did he not hear me we need to work as a team?"**

**"Sasuke think every one will only slow him down."**

**"Great now we need to think of away to get in there by are selves."**

**"Why not just walk in the look around since I am seen there a lot, and your Kaa-san could have sent us to drop something off." **

**Naruto nodded his head before he spoke up again. "Still there something wrong with this. From what I heard about are sencei he is all way is reading those oranges books. Now the author is no long writing them. Sencei would most likely keep his favored locked up at his house or keep it on himself. So why send us on a mission to find something that is not there? Also all the female ninja hate those books. If they found one they would most likely burn it as soon as they could. So why leave it where that could happen? Those are the two big Q's."**

**Yugito look at him in a new light never would her some one think on that level. ****_'The only people who I could see work like that would be a Nara.' _**

** "So then what's the point then?" Naruto did not say any thing for a few minutes. "To look underneath the underneath that's the only thing that comes to mind. So then the test is a fake just to see if we would think this out before we went any where with out planning this out."**

**"Well done Naruto you two pass with flying colors." Both turn to see Kakashi reading his little orange book. At his feet, they saw Sasuke tied up. "Since you two where about to figure out this test you both pass. Working as a team to solve the problem at hand. Now Sasuke you rush in with out think by doing that would ether get you or your teammates killed. Those who brake the rules are dirt, those who abandon there teammates are lower then dirt. Now when the Hokage is done with his meeting we are going to talk about this with him. I will not train any one who leaves there teammate behind." Kakashi stated as he untied Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. **

** "The Hokage can't do any thing to me. I'm an Uchiha."**

**"It's what I will be doing Uchiha. Not him as I said, I will not teach or train any one who leave there teammates behind, you Uchiha are lower then dirt. I can train dirt but lower then that I will not."**

**"Sencei where you this morning any way." Yugito ask since everyone forgets because of the paper shock tag prank.**

**"I was on my way here when I came across a black cat so I had to take another way here."**

**"It took you two hour to get here? I guess the other roomer was true. You are always late." Kakashi sweat drop at the comment. "Oh Kakashi sencei the Hokage was not in a meeting by the way I only said that so we would not need to do that. Since it would have been suicide to pull it off." Yugito chirped. Kakashi sweat drop again. **

** '****_I should have known that. How here they able to pull that off. Dang.' _****"Ok let's go and get this over with."**

Thirty minutes later Hokage's office.

"So Sasuke what do you have to say for yourself." The Hokage ask Sasuke who just smirk at him. Minato had a mini-me jumping for joy in his mind for not needing to deal with the paper work.

"You can't do any thing to me I am an."

"I do not care if you are Kami himself you are a ninja of this village under my orders. I have believed it may be best to send you back to the academy then so help. Kakashi what is your view on this." Kakashi look up from his book. "I would say he needs to learn how to work as a team. If he is unable to then I will not teach or train no matter what the council wants. If it was up to me I would drop him right here and now and keep training Naruto and Yugito."

Minato weighed his options on the matter. '_If we get rid of him the council would be up in arms same with the Uchiha's. If I make Kakashi, keep him he most likely trains him lightly and that would not be far. I could place him on other team. If I had a team vote then I would not need to deal with any problems.' _

"Naruto, Yugito what do you think I should do?" Naruto was the first to speak up.

"He's not ready I say send him back to the academy and if that does not work drop him. The only other thing you could do is get him some other sencei." Minato nodded his head then turn to Yugito. "I'm with Naruto on this one. I feel Naruto and me would be able to fill the void if Sasuke where to leave. If he thinks, he is so powerful that he does not need any help get him a sencei would be willing just to teach him. Then again there is that Uchiha team that is short one person put him there."

Minato look at both of them.

'_Both want him gone. Naruto thinks another year may help him. However, he also said get him a new team same with Yugito. However, they would be short one. In addition, there is no one else to fill the void. I guest I will let them do it on there own._'

"Every will this is what will happen Sasuke will be place on another team. If I still find you unfit or do not work was a team then I will place you back into the academy. If this does not work, you will be pulled from the ninja core all together. Moreover, before you say I am an Uchiha crap you cannot do this I have your two teammates and your sencei all asking for this. Now get out of my office."

Sasuke smirk. "Why should I care about these weaklings any way?"

He then left. Once gone Minato spoke up again. "Ok since it is only you two I will be changing the team name. You are now known as Team Demon. However, you must wait until you are both Chunin to use that name. Kakashi I will do what I can but I have a feeling something big is going to happen. Now you first mission…."

Three months later

"Will do. Now we have a few more d-rank mission's for you to…." Minato never got a chance to say any thing since his son jump in.

"No more d-rank mission we been doing them for the last three months and you give us that cat one again there will be problems. Give us some real mission. I can't believe I'm saying this I wish we where still traveling around the country."

Minato look shocked at that statement, turns to look at Konan who was helping him today.

"So you think your team is ready for c-rank missions. Every will then I have a c-rank mission for you. Please send Tazuna in." A door opens to show a man with a tan tank top brown pants walk in. He was about 60 and holds a bottle of sake in his right hand. "One more thing you will being had an extra team mate since his team-mate are both unable to do any thing for a few months. Naruto do you know any thing about this."

"If you're talking about Sasuke-Teme team then yes. He had his team mates try to jump me and Yugito-Hime on are last date."

Minato place this information in a file in the back of his mind label to take care of, Konan place it in the file to take care off as soon as she could. "I see he will be joining you for this mission please do not try and kill him."

Tazuna spoke up now. "So I'm getting three brats and a scarecrow to guard me."

"Tazuna. Naruto and Yugito are both high Chunin to low Jonin. Kakashi here is a high Jonin. With Sasuke, you should have a team that would be hard to beat. Also when you add in, Naruto mother is Tsunade." Tazuna was having trouble taking it all in.

"Fine we leave in two hours." With that, he left.

"Ok you three you may go Sasuke will meet you at the gate." Kakashi nod his head before he was gone a swirl of leaves. Naruto and Yugito walked of the building.

"Naruto-kun what do you think of this mission." Naruto rub the back of his head.

"Guard mission not sure. But what do you want to do since we have four hours Neko-hime?" Yugito blush at her pet name that Naruto gave her.

"About go and get ready then make out till they get there." Naruto almost ran into poll after hearing it.

"Four hours of making-out that does sound good. But you are forgetting Ero-Sannin is in town." Yugito look a little angry after hear the Jiraiya was in town. "Good point then how about just let me use you as a pillow."

"That sounds good to me lets go."

Three hours and two sleeping blonde-haired people later

Kakashi walk up to the gate to see Naruto lying up against a tree with Yugito lean up against him. "Ok you time to get up lets get going."

Once both of them where up Sasuke notes never one of them had a backpack.

"Hey dope where your back is." Naruto and Yugito started to laugh. It was also most as good when he found out they where dating.

------Flash back-------

Two weeks after Naruto move to the leave village. Naruto and Yugito where walking back from training when they ran into Sasuke and his two teammates. Both of them where Uchiha. Both of them where sisters. The first had a blue long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on its back with black pants. Her black hair was cut short. Her name was Toyo. She was just like Sakura only was a fan girl for Naruto. She also believes because she was an Uchiha every one should bow down to her. Her sister Taka had her black hair in a long tail. She had on a white tank top with a blue jacked over it with the Uchiha crest on the front of her shirt. She also had a midnight blue skirt with black workout shorts under it. Like her sister, she had a crush on Naruto after hearing who's son he was. However, unlike her sister she knew the meaning of hard work. Sasuke saw Naruto walking with Yugito and walk up to them.

"So the dope lost again he needs someone to show him around." Naruto look at him trying to see if he had lost his head.

"Me and Yugito-hime were coming back from training to go on are date." Sasuke look like his head was about to blow off. Toyo was sending Yugito death glares. Taka look shocked and a little upset knowing that Naruto was taken.

"She can't be dating you dope. Why should she date a loser like you?" Naruto was about to say something when Toyo said the one thing she should have never said in front of Naruto.

"You bitch how you dare steal Naruto-Kun's heart." Naruto sap, in a blink of an eye he had a kunai against her neck. "If you ever say that again to my girlfriend your clan will not be able to save you."

"Naruto how long have you two been dating?" Taka asks hoping to save her sister. Naruto step back.

"Since we meet are Jonin sencei. I never knew they had a good ramen stand in town. Oh Taka-san I heard you looking to become a Medic ninja. Good luck at becoming one." Taka blush a little.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke still not done. "I bet you have nothing in common with her."

Naruto and Yugito both started to laugh. "Sasuke you're not going to get me. Naruto and I are more a lot like then you and me. We both carry a great burden far greater then any one else here."

With that, Yugito took Naruto hand and walk away. Unknown to the Uchihas, Naruto had made a shadow clone to following them around with a camera so it took a picture of the Uchiha face who where all shocked.

----End of flashback-----

"Sasuke-Teme we have every thing we need in storage scrolls. Oh how is Taka-san doing on becoming a Medic-ninja by the way?" Sasuke was fuming how Naruto knew something he did not. Tazuna look at them as if them where crazy.

"Kakashi sencei are you going to read the whole way there or want to join in a game of cards." Naruto ask as he pulled out a deck of cards. Much to Shizune disappointment Naruto picked up Tsunade gambling habit, but unlike his mother, he had God like luck when it came to cards.

"We can do that when we get to waves since we do not know when we are going to be attack." Kakashi told them as he pulled out his book, which for once was not his orange book. Instead, he was reading some book called Dragon Knights.

"Kakashi Sencei what happen to your orange book?" Yugito ask as she saw his book. "One word. Rin." Naruto and Yugito both gave him pity.

"Tazuna-san what is wave like." Yugito ask hoping for some good date places.

"It's a beautiful place, white sand beaches, clean air, and many great fishing spots." Naruto look at Yugito after making eye contact they both nodded.

'_Great they are going on a date during a mission_.' Kakashi sweat drop at the two of them. Both of them had near prefect teamwork. If they where not training or doing d-rank missions they both would be out on a date or just sitting in the park together or under some tree. '_A cat and a fox who would think of it. Both love ramen to abnormal levels. Like the same music and both call there beast fur-ball or something like that. Both love to pull pranks I would hate to see what would happen if they had kids it would be hell._' Kakashi watch as his team walk along. '_Wait I am going to have a kid, nooo._'

It been two days and Naruto was getting bored so he started to play 21 in his mind. '_Dealer has 10 showing. I have 12 totals with two showing. One has a king showing. Two has a seven showing. Therefore, I want to hit. 8 I have 20 totals I stay. One was 20 showing he busts. Two stay. Dealer has 20 push. Two lose with 18. Hey why are there two puddles when it did not rain for a few weeks._' Naruto look around stopping to stare at Yugito and Kakashi when both nodded telling him they both saw the puddles. Naruto and Yugito move to better position to protect Tazuna in case of an attack. After Kakashi walk past the puddle to figures rose from it. Both where dress in dark clothing with a gantlet with claws on the front of it and a change in-between them. Both charge Kakashi rapping the change around him and pulling cutting him to pieces.

"One down four to go." They charge again this time at Tazuna. Naruto pulled out a throwing knife and threw it hitting the one on the rights kneecap. This force the other one to stop right before he made it. Sasuke not wanting to be out done jumped in kicking both of them into a tree. The attacker disconnect there change before charging again only to have Yugito to rap wiring around them keeping them tied up to the tree. "Well done you two. Sasuke next time do not charge in with out thinking. Now Tazuna I think we need to have a talk."

(Bla bla bla do I need to do the completely long-winded talk no)

Two day's later wave country star date. (Sorry cannot help it)

Team demon plus Tazuna and Sasuke where walking down a forest trail. Naruto once again was play cards in his head. Yugito was think where she and Naruto could go on a date. Sasuke was will what ever Sasuke does when he is bored out of his mind oh right think how to gain power to kill Itachi. Tazuna was think about sake. And Kakashi … will his mind be in the gutter of sort thinking about his wife and what they did. As they walk along Naruto picked up a sent of a rabbit turn to look at Yugito, see if she picked it up as well. After getting a nod Naruto, drop back to Kakashi.

"Tame rabbit in the area not sure for what could be missing pet or bait for us." Kakashi nodded "keep going as plain. Do not tell Sasuke we do not need to deal with another charge."

Naruto walk back up to Yugito to talk to her about different types of ramen. "Chicken or beef hands down."

Yugito shook her head. "Shrimp or other fish types but I must say chicken is a good one. But the best out all of them is Minto."

Naruto nodded his head. "True but what about Grass country I hear they have the best ramen in the world." Yugito could not come back with any thing for that.

"Hey Neko-hime do you think the Hokage would let me get you a pet rabbit." Yugito noticed where this was going.

"I think it would be found. Why do you ask?"

"I was think get you a rabbit or a DUCK." Naruto turn and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the ground as Yugito pull Tazuna to the ground at the same time. Kakashi drop with them. All of them barley made it under a flying sword. Every one look up to see a man with black hair rapping around his face blue pants and a black tank top missing miss ninja standing on top of the sword.

"I must say you where better then I first guest."

Kakashi stood up first.

Yes I am evil and I hope this is a cliffhanger please leave a review or something. Good or bad. I made Kakashi different then from the show why I do not know mainly because I can. The occ will play a part not sure how big.


	7. First Battle of Wave

"Zabuza Momochi aka the demon in the mist. Home village the bloody mist. Know to kill 100 ninja before being a Genin."

Zabuza look at Naruto as he picked him self-up. "I must say kid you know a lot about me."

"I wanted to learn about one of my sencei fellow swords men. Before you ask I will not tell you no matter what."

Zabuza look at the kid trying to figure out if he should run or test to see if the kid was really train by one of the seven swords men of the miss. 'I wonder who I guest I will find out.'

"Hey kid I got a bet for you. If you can beat me, in a duel, I will let you and your team goes. But if you lose I get to kill the old man there and you tell me who train you," Pointing at Tazuna.

Naruto look at his teammates seeing what he should do. Kakashi knew Naruto was will train but he may not be ready. Yugito knew if they all took him on, they could win. Sasuke was think he should be the one to take him on. "No deal. To much of a risk I will not put my team-mates at risk."

Zabuza was shocked he figured the kid would go for to show of in front of the girl trying to look cool. Sasuke was about ready to run at him when felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn to see Kakashi shacking his head. "Sasuke guard Tazuna at all cost. Yugito in front of Sasuke. Naruto back me or Yugito as you see fit."

"Kakashi sencei I want to test myself so what about you back me up. If you see I am about to lose or I am losing jump in and we will trade places." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Go for fox." Naruto smile at his code name they came up with. Naruto had fox, Yugito had cat and Kakashi had scarecrow but Naruto and Yugito both where taking about new name for him now he had a kid on the way.

"Under stood scarecrow." Naruto step forward and unsealing a Zatoichi in a dark Cherry sheath. Unsheathing the blade to show it almost a sea green color. Zabuza jump down with his sword.

"You think that little sword can do any damage to my sword. It no longer then three feet." Naruto raze an eyebrow at what he said. Before getting into a stance.

"At lease I am not trying to commentate for any thing. Swords only no Ninja-Jutsu."

"Sounds good to me brat." Zabuza said before his charge. He came in with a right to left cut. Naruto rolls to the right as he comes out of his roll jumps back to get some space. Zabuza falls back into his stance before charging again. Naruto flips tries to jump over him and swing at his head only to have it block. Landing Naruto tries to back hand cut Zabuza back. Zabuza jumps away from it.

"What is wrong with this move? Every time I try it I fail at using it," Naruto groans out load. Ducking under a swing from Zabuza Naruto rolls back and tries to mule kick the sword away from him.

"hey brat I thought only swords," Zabuza says as he fires off a water dragon at Naruto, who rolls to the right dodging it, seeing the rules had change. Naruto ignores him as he runs through his own hand seals for his Jutsu. Slowly a miss starts to roll in. Naruto slows his breathing down to make it harder to hear him.

Zabuza is grinning like a man now that he is able to you his favorite technique. Zabuza Releases large amount of Killer Intent at the Team 7 before start to speaking.

"Eight choices to pick from," Zabuza calls out. Yugito and Naruto start to leak their own K.I. Kakashi starts to form hand seals. Sasuke who had a kunai out, feeling as if he was going to wet himself. The air had got so thick he was having hard time breathing.

"Naruto blow the mist away I do not like fighting what I can't see," Kakashi calls out.

--- Under ground base---

A man with only one eye showing starts to sneeze.

"Danzo-Sama," a plank mask ANBU ask her master.

"I'm find you may leave," Danzo, tells her as he looks back down at the report he was reading.

'Name-Naruto Uzumaki Senjuu – subject a234

Age-13

Dob-October 10? See notes

Blood type-B

Place of birth-?

Gender- Male

Hair color- blond

Eye color- blue

Parents'- Tsunade Senjuu? Jiraiya? Minato Namikaze? Kushina Uzumaki? See file p579987- a234

Chakra Nature- ?

Genkai- ?

Classification- Human Sacrifice? See notes

Rank- Genin

Ninja Registration- 012607

Status- active

Team- Team 7

Team leader- Kakashi Hatake, Tenzo-code name Yamato for time being

Team members- Yugito Nii, See file a356

Marks to be idée with- whisker like marks on each cheek/like to eat lots of ramen?

Threat level- ?

Notes

Not much is known about A234. A234 was known to be in the village the day of the Kyuubi attack. It may be possible the he was, used to be Demon host for the Kyuubi. If so, it would explain the whisker like marks on his cheek. To be the host would mean he was born a few hours before the attack. However, as of now it is unknown.

After being return to his mother, is unsure if Tsunade is his mother, A234 vanish of the radar only showing up a few times. The first time was at the death of the last Uzumaki, see file o5468 for more. The next time was at a battle between all three sannins, see file S3456964. Another time showing up in Kumo and leaving with a sword of some kind, sword is still being use by him, no file. The last time was two years ago when hundred missing Ninja took over a town in area T345, see file H697-56 for more, and weir destroyed by an unknown person or group of ninja?

A234, return to the village to become a ninja a week before the Genin test. For the week before the test, subject A234 pulls of large amounts of pranks on the villager as will as make the Uchiha heir go blind for a week. First night back kills three ANBU stopping a kidnapping attempt on subject A356, see file on subject A356. He also took down a high Chunin who used him to steal the forbidden scroll. As shown great insight when fighting. Able to beat the rookie of the year in his first spar with him. Looking closer it seems he was not just train by Tsunade Senjuu. Possible was also train by another Sannin or other ninja. For more see, file I76859-aA234, and I76859-A356.

After graduating at the bottom of his class because of joining late subject A234 was place on team 7, see file W8649-58 for more on the team. After three months of active service was given his first C-rank mission. For more on his mission see file A234-M678. Subject A1589, Sasuke Uchiha was a former member of team 7 until he was transfer to team 15, see file W7568-34 for more, who was short one team member making it once again a full Uchiha only team.

As of now does not show signs of any blood limit of any kind. Possible for one has not awakened yet. When fighting A356 does not fight like a Genin. Every fight subject A356 has fought at a high Chunin level to low Jonin level.'

Danzo leans back into his chair. Looking at the wall in front of that had a large map of the elemental countries. On the map was military force each country large and small had. Looking he notes that fire country force now weir the weakest out of the five great nations. In fact, the most powerfulness' of the lesser countries was on level with fire country.

The newest village was the Sound village in Rice country. It had only just popping up a few months ago. Danzo limps over to the map to read the newest report. Once there he found the report was the same as last. No signs of where the village was located or how strong it was. It was just like the Waterfall village. Even his men could not find it.

Growling Danzo limps over the only window in the base. The window look over the village letting him see what was happening. Looking down he saw it was just like every other day. ANBU units doing their rounds, Jonin and Genin walking around going to their next mission. Chunin standing guard at key points, even thou they did not look like key points since their was a Chunin almost on every corner.

The Leaf village was known to be the hardest village to sneak into out of all the villages. The Uchiha's may be the police force in the village but the Hyuuga's weir the first line of defense. They also kept an eye on every foreign ninja or civilian that came into the village, thou many the females did it as a showing a sign of courtesy. Will they kept an eye on every one other then the people he did not want them to see, Danzo made sure to build routes so the all-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga clan would not see his guess.

"sir she is here," an ANBU says after knocking on the door.

"Send her in," Danzo tells his subordinate. The door opens letting a woman in her late teens to early twenties in. She had long flaming red hair like Kushina Uzumaki. She had only her left eye showing. Her blue dress show a little too much of her bosom.

"Mei Tea thank you for being to meet with me," Danzo says as he sits down not officering, her, a seat.

"I'm taking a great risk coming here Danzo. So tell me why you wanted to meet," Mei demands not sitting down. Danzo grins evilly making Mei know that he knew about her little rebellion. What she did not know was Danzo plan on playing both sides, so no matter the out come he would come out on top.

"I want to help you. While you losing Genkai in your country does make the Leaf village stronger. I do not want another country to move in and get too much power. With you taking over it insures the five major countries keep their power, and reminds the small nations not to get too antsy," Danzo starts to tell her. "I could have gone to the Mizukage and told him about you, but that would not help me. In fact helping you gain control of your country will. With you in power Konoha will gain another ally."

Mei narrows her eyes at Danzo trying to see through the words he told her, "You also want something else."

"Yes," Danzo says with a large grin. "As payment you will give us one survivor of every Genkai that survived the killing." What Danzo did not tell her was he did not plan to let them join the village. He plans to turn them into baby makers so he could expand his forces with Genkai.

"I'm the last that I know of," Mai says before turning to leave.

"Then you will be joining this village. Or I will tell the Mizukage about your little plans," Danzo say as she reaches for the door.

"Find then I will join," Mei says turning back to Danzo who now was smiling.

"Glad you see it my way," Danzo say as he stands up and limps over to her. Reaching up Danzo scratches at his right eye placing Mei in a Genjutsu making her his little pet.

"How long before the Mizukage expect you back," Danzo asks wanting to know how long he had to turn her into a weapon.

"Two weeks. I must meet up with my men in a few days," Mei said noticing the Genjutsu as soon as it was place on her. "I must meet with them alone."

Mei turns to open the door before giving one last warning to Danzo, "one of my men is a sensor so we will know if we are being follow."

Danzo glares at the door hoping to keep her to begin turning her into a weapon for him to use. Walking out of his office Danzo turns to one of his ANBU members.

"Get me the Mizukage. Tell him I know of a little rebellion that may be starting soon," Danzo tells the ANBU.

"yes sir," the ANBU says before vanishing.

Danzo began to rethink his plans since h no longer had Mei under his thumb now. He already lost Tenzo.

--Back with Team 7--

Kakashi sneeze, as he stands over the body of Zabuza ready to kill him. Kakashi jumps back as two needles aim at his knee hit Zabuza in the neck.

"Thank you for helping me take him down," A Hunternin says with a small bow as he lands next to Zabuza to check for a pulse. "I have been tracking him for days hoping to find an opening."

Kakashi reaches down to Zabuza's neck checking for a pulse as will. Finding none Kakashi nods his head. Naruto also walks over to check for a pulse being a medic. Reaching down Naruto checks two different places finding none. Taking one last look Naruto notes the needles sticking in at an odd place.

"Hunternin-san I wish you luck," Naruto says before walking over to the Hunternin. "Tell Zabuza next time he will not be so lucky, Hunternin-Chan."

The Hunternin under the masks looks unease and reaches for a weapon to defend himself if need be. Seeing no one making a move he reaches down and picks up Zabuza's body and sword before disappearing into a pool of water and smoke. Naruto watch's them leave before turning back to his team. Walking over to Yugito, he whispers something to her. Yugito looks anger about something but nods in the end.

"Ok Tazuna led the way," Kakashi says before fainting and falling face first. As soon as he hits the ground he losses the Genjutsu he place on himself.

"so who's picking up Sensei Yamato this time," Naruto ask as he walks over to the guy. The man was in standard Jonin attire, unlike Kakashi he had no facemask and was a brunet.

"you are, I am not going through what happen last time again," Yugito says as both of them stand over Yamato.

"will it also happens to me as will. Even with Shadow Clone," Naruto says back as he squats down and pokes their Sensei with a stick seeing if he would wake up any time soon.

"I can. It is the least I can to do since you are still going on the mission," Tazuna tells them as he walks over. "But your going to need to help get him on my back."

Both Naruto and Yugito eyes get big before narrowing and turn to Sasuke, "Sasuke you can."

"why should I he is your Sensei," Sasuke sneers at them. Naruto looks at Yugito who gives him do not even ask look right back.

"Find. But under stand this Sasuke until reinforcements get here or Sensei Yamato wakes up, Tazuna is in charge of this mission," Naruto tells him as he pulls out some rapping and gives it to Yugito to help him. Yugito takes the rapping and starts to rap up Naruto's hand and fingers.

"Like I am going to listen to a Civilian. You can't even pick up your own Sensei so I am in charge," Sasuke says sneering. "And I say we return since there is no point in staying any more."

"What the hell Teme. We have a mission to complete, we can not walk out because you do not feel like it," Naruto yells as he gets ready to left up Tenzo onto Tazuna back. "Yugito knock him out until we get to Tazuna house I will Cary his sorry ass."

"With pleasure," Yugito says moving as quick speed to get Behind Sasuke. Sasuke barely gets his guard up in time. In fact, he gets it up only, for him to be black out by Yugito. Yugito gives him a quick chop to the neck and lets him fall to the ground. Yugito turns to see Naruto getting Tenzo onto Tazuna back. Naruto's face whims for a minute; from some pain before moving over to Yugito so, he can pick up Sasuke.

"Sorry but your blood makes it easier for you," Yugito says softly, looking worried.

"Its fine Neko-Hime," Naruto says as he picks up Sasuke. "We will just need to find a way around this problem. Ok Tazuna, show the way."

Tazuna nods his head before leading them to his house.

-else where-

The Hunternin is kneeling over a dead Zabuza.

"I need to remove these carefully," the Nin says softly. Reaching a hand shoots up and yanks the Needles out.

"Zabuza-Sama if you're not careful you will do more damage," the Nin tells him as he pulls down his facemask.

"Take off the mask Haku. I do not like it," Zabuza tells the Nin. The Nin removes the masks to show a very feminine face. The now masks less Nin looks at Zabuza with his/her brown eyes.

"how long will I be out," Zabuza demands.

"a week Zabuza-Sama. I will try to shorten the time frame," the Nin tells him as he/she picks Zabuza up to take him back to their hide out.

"we do not have a week. By that time they will have reinforcement," Zabuza tells the Nin.

"then we must hurry," is all the Nin says before vanishing with Zabuza.

Two hours later at Tazuna house.

Tsunami, Tazuna daughter help them get Tenzo into a room as Naruto went to place Sasuke in a room and ties him up so he would not make any trouble for them. Coming back down stairs, he fined Yugito helping Tsunami in the kitchen making what look like diner. Sitting down Tazuna looks over at him.

"So what's this deal with you and your girl friend not being able to touch that Yamato guy," Tazuna asks once making sure no one was in hearing rang.

"It is something in his DNA that causes the problem. Worst case is we are both out of action for two weeks. Since earlier I only touch him a little and through the rapping's I should be find by tomorrow morning," Naruto tells him while he still keep the Kyuubi and the Nibs a secret.

Tazuna can tell that Naruto is not telling him everything but leaves it since Tsunami and Yugito start to bring the food over. Naruto now since everyone was sit up looks Tsunami over. Long dark brown hair almost black with dark eyes. Naruto figures she got her looks from her mother. She had on simple clothing and seems to take the house life role a little to will.

"Naruto is your other Teammate not going to be joining us," Tsunami asks seeing he was not with them.

"I place him in his room. He most likely will not be awake until tomorrow," Naruto says hoping she would not ask any more.

"Should I bring up some food for him incase he wakes up later on," Tsunami asks getting read to get up to get him some food.

"No it's fine," Yugito tells her before going back to feeding Naruto who happily accepts.

"I see," Tsunami says before sitting back.

Diner passes with Naruto and Yugito both asking questions to get a better understanding on what was going on in waves. After getting as much as they could Naruto finish up before saying he was going for a short walk to make sure no one else was in the area. Yugito goes to help Tsunami clean up saying someone needed to stay close by.

Once a good way from the house Naruto summons ten Clones before telling them to go search the area to make no one was around. Once the last one ran off Naruto begins to head deeper into the woods hoping to find a small clearing. Once there Naruto summons ten more clones having them makes sure no one enter the clearing. Naruto takes one last look around the clearing before writing something down on two different scrolls. Once finish he place blood seals on them. Placing them in a pocket Naruto bites his thumb before running through five Hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

A large cloud of white smoke fills the area. As the cloud blows away, a large glug about the size of a large dog sat or stood there. Next to the slug was a Female about 19 years in age. Long flowing red hair that reach about middle of her back had a fur like look and feel to it. she stood about 5'10", nicely curve in all the right place. She had on a red Kimono that hug her body. She would make even gay men turn to look if she would walk by. The only thing was she had two Red fox ears sprouting out from the top of her, nine red tail and her eyes weir a deep red with vertical slits for pupils.

Tying the two scrolls onto the white and green slug tentacles, before talking to it, "give the blue on to the Hokage first as soon as he has it go strait to Kaa-Chan. Make sure both are by themselves before showing yourself. Also wait for Kaa-Chan, she may have something to write or say back."

"Hai Naruto-Sama," the Slug says with a small bow like motion, before vanishing into a cloud of white smoke. Naruto turns to the Female who gives him a playful smile.

"So Onee-Chan any reason you wanted me to go after the Hunternin," Naruto asks her.

"I do not know what your talking about kit," the teen replies as she stretches.

Naruto glares at her, "I am not playing around Kyuubi. I could hear you screaming to go after the Hunternin. Now tell me why or you can go back into the seal."

"no need to do that kit. I just smelt a demon fox," the Kyuubi says closing her and tilting her head to the side.

"I thought you're the only demon fox," Naruto asks more then states.

"I am the only true Demon Fox. That does not mean there are not other ones," the Kyuubi says looking back at Naruto.

"Explain," is all Naruto says.

"you know how we came to be. What not many know is that if we weir to give are blood to lets say for the Nib to another cat. That cat would become a minor demon. It would not grow any tails but it would be able to use Demon arts. The one smelt was the first one. She found me shortly after he split us. I was weak at the time so I made her a deal that she could not pass up on. Make her a minor demon if she defends me until I could fight one my own. After she drank my blood and I was able to fight on my own, we traveled together for a few years. She ended up in what is now known as Water Country. Last, I heard of her, she was keeping watch over a small clan until about year before I was sealed into you. About that, time was the blood purge in Water Country. I know she did not die since I gave her a life seal. That way I know if any thing happens to her. My guess her own choosing to protect that Hunternin she was into. It was because of her I made sure all fox protect those who they promise too. In addition, always choose the path that is right. Any her name is Satele," the Kyuubi tells him giving him the short version since he would need get back soon.

"Would Satele make herself know to her host," Naruto ask wondering what they now weir up against.

"yes as soon as she deem her ready like I did, or would have if Tsunade-san had not told you when you turn eight," the Kyuubi told him with a far off look in her eyes.

"Thanks Onee-Chan. You have all night to hunt, and no human unless they work for Gato. The hard we make it for him the easier it will be for use. Oh one more thing," Naruto tells her as he pulls some of her chakra back into the seal. "Two tails worth since you tried to back out of telling me. Have fun and fox form only. Next time you only get one tail and are forced to stay in your fox form."

"Fine. But next time Kit I get four tails if I follow your rules," the Kyuubi says as she changes into a large fox.

"Nope just three," Naruto says with a wave before leaving the clearing. Kyuubi growls at him before walking away herself to find something to hunt. Making his way back to the house Naruto feels the memories of all of his clones dispelling after they finish their search of the area and laying of traps. Naruto raised an eyebrow since he never gave them orders to. Once at the house he heard shouting and figure Sasuke got out somehow or Tsunami had release him not knowing why he was tie up in the first place. Walking in Naruto dodges a kunai aim at his head. Looking he was a very piss off Yugito.

"You," is all she said before grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Me," Naruto inquires not sure what he did.

"Next time I'm going to search the area and you can stay here with the drunk pervert over there," Yugito yells as she throws into the sitting room. All Naruto saw before crashing into someone was white hair. Jumping up Naruto, spins to see Yugito go storming off up stairs to find a room to sleep in and hope it was all a dream. Looking back at the person he was now standing on he saw it was the one person he hope it was not. The man had long white hair, two red lines running down his face. He had on a green shirt and pants with a red vest of sorts.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ero-Sannin," Naruto asks as he kicks the man.

"What I can't check up on my god son," the man says as he jumps up.

"No," Naruto mumbles before looking strait back at him. "What did you do to Yugito-Chan?"

"Nothing all I did was asking her to model for one of my new books," the Sannin tells Naruto, only it was something Naruto did not want to hear. The Sannin found his face kissing the floor for the fourth time that day. Tsunade was glad Naruto had took after in disliking Perverts only problem was her teammate kept giving him his books to him every birthday. Naruto found them to be somewhat ok but the smut got old so he just kept them in the scroll the Sannin gave them in. Tsunade knew about this but was glad Naruto kept them lock up in the scroll only reading them a few times just to make her teammate happy, he plan on burning them but the Sannin stop him every time.

"now she's mad at me," Naruto told him. The Sannin pulls himself off the floor once more before grinning at Naruto.

"I came here because I talk it over with Tsunade and both are summonsing boss's agree to let you sign their contracts. I came so you could sign the toad contract and finish my mission," the Sannin says as he unrolls a large scroll.

"so this will be the third one then," Naruto says looking down at the scroll.

"Wait you got that one too," the Sannin asks as his jaw hits the ground.

"Yea but I think she will not mind. But I most likely will need to change the deal again," Naruto says as he looks at the names on the scroll. Biting his thumb Naruto rights his name down. Then biting the rest of his fingers on his right hand Naruto leaves a bloody finger print of all his fingers and thumb.

"ok how if I loss the contract with the slugs I hope you like toads up in place the sun don't shine," Naruto tells him as goes to find Yugito. Walking up he stop to make sure Sasuke's room was still lock before heading to the last two doors. Opening on he finds an empty bedroom. Opening the other one Naruto finds, it is a bathroom. Looking around he finds Yugito sitting in the tub hugging her knees. Naruto walks over to her.

"old memories," Naruto asks.

Yugito only nods her head. Naruto picks her upholding onto her. As soon as she feels Naruto rap her arms around her Yugito breaks down. Grabbing onto Naruto Yugito starts to sob. Naruto just rubs her back doing his best to help her ride it out. Once it seem she calm down some Naruto helps her into the only empty room making a clone to pull out bedding for them, Naruto lays Yugito down before laying down next to her pulling her close. Yugito shacks a few times before falling asleep in her boy friends arms. Naruto makes a promise to himself to make the person that made her this way.

--Leaf Village—

A group of men sat around scheming and plotting how to take over their clan when three of them sneeze.

Yea

I know my spelling sucks like hell and my grammar needs a lot of work. I am doing my best to fix that. Most of my reviews have been good. So far like last time I got one really hate filled person. Will here what I will tell you. I do not give a crap if you think I suck at writing. Any way thank you to whom are leaving a review even to you mister hate filled person. Next chapter I will have them doing tree climbing and a reinforcements arrive. Jiraiya will not be staying since he has his own mission to do. I just wanted to show Naruto signing the Toad Contract. Vote on what team should come and back up Team 7. your picks are Team Guy, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai from their home village or Team Samui from Kumo and Team Baki from Suna. If you want to vote for more then one you only get two picks. The top two get in I will also be putting a poll of this on my profile. May the better team win or Teams.


End file.
